Danganronpa Another Story
by primoshadow
Summary: In the aftermath of Danganronpa & Danganronpa 2, another killing game starts. With a new cast of characters, who will survive?
1. Prologue

Events are said to occur in sequence; a sort of straight line upon which each take place. Despite this line of thinking, things occur in a web like pattern in reality. One does not need to be directly related to the previous or a further back one may start one now.

The event that brought forth ours can be traced back to one that affected everyone. The Tragedy brought ruin to the world and many lives were destroyed. Despair won the day, but from the shadows of defeat, hope sprang forth. The Future Foundation was established to fight this despair and restore our world.

Unfortunately, an incident involving the heads of Future Foundation took place. Those of us in the remnants of the 77th's class of Hope's Peak Academy class C had not seen this take place. Instead we ourselves were wrapped up in our battle of hope versus despair.

***

Darkness.

Blackness surrounded the groggy people as they awoke. Each of the eleven was seated in wooden chairs forming a circle. The plain grey-white room stood bare, except the chairs and two doors adorning opposite walls.

"What happened? Where are we?" came a voice from the first to stand. The owner was adorn in gothic lolita dress with pink ribbons and a heart-shaped eyepatch. The person's name was Ito Tsubomi, the Ultimate Voice Actress. Her long, blue twin-tails shook she looked around the room.

"What a coincidence, looks who's here." came from a man in purple shades. "Seems everyone here was part of our class."

"Well, Taru, if it isn't the Ultimate Informant who's the first to speak up about that little fact" spoke Aiyaka Tsukira. She wore a white tee with jean jacket, grey skirt, and black kneesocks. The Ultimate Influence cocked her head, her ponytail on the left side of her shoulder length black hair bouncing.

It was true, each of the people present had been classmates before The Tragedy. Considering there were only eleven of sixteen former students present, thoughts jumped to the same conclusion.

"This is nice to catch up, but we need to find out what is going on, where we are, and how we got here." spoke Tomoki Hana, the Ultimate Strategist.

Almost on cue, one door opened. A spotlight descended from the ceiling, illuminating the small figure entering.

"Ask no more, ladies and gentlemen, for all will be purveyor of answers has arrived. You know him, you love him, it's your friendly, neighborhood...Monokuma!"

A collective gasp escaped the eleven present. At this point of time, the little black-and-white bear was as instantly recognizable as that little red pants-wearing mouse.

The hell's happening. Aren't you supposed to-" tried the Ultimate Pâtissière, Suzuki Kanaboshi before getting cut off.

"No one can get rid of Monokuma. Not even those among you here that joined Future Foundation." Monokuma spoke, turning his attention toward those mentioned.

It was true, some present were members of Future Foundation. Kirika Miki (the Ultimate Artist), her boyfriend Seiji Utaru (the Ultimate Composer), Takashi Nagai (the Ultimate Architect), and Tomoki Hana had joined with the organization. The other seven had were trying to survive the hellish landscape outside or had yet to be granted membership.

"Now onto the topic all of you are dying to know, or should I say about to die because of. Upupupu." the bear laughed mischievously. "I've gathered you all here to play a little game. This building is on lockdown for the next fourteen days. At the end of those fourteen days, all but one of you will die."

"All but one?" questioned Sora Shironane, the Ultimate Cyclist. "What's that mean?"

"Ahem, I was getting to that, if you'd not interrupt. Okay then, you see the one who kidnapped you is here in this room. He or she constructed this whole game you've been placed in. Your goal is simple; use the tools provided here to kill them and free yourselves before the time limit expires."

All former student stood speechless from the bear's words.

"Now here are some rules. One: only one person may be killed at a time. Two: when someone is killed, after five minutes or someone discovering the body, an announcement will sound telling everyone to enter the main hall of this building. Three: if the entrance and shutters open during this time, congrats you've won. The mastermind has been found and killed. However that bring me to number four. If the person killed was not the mastermind, a class trial will be held. Don't worry kiddos, this trial is different than the ones held during the Mutual School Killing Life, so it's not a one-and-done deal. During the trial, if you should correctly guess the blackened, that person shall be executed for their crimes as usual. However, if you chose incorrectly, the blackened will remain among you, free to try again. Now you may say this is good, less death happens, but let me remind you of one thing. You all have a murderer amidst your ranks. In fact, it could even be the mastermind trying to take down your best players who could get get you outta here."

A wave of unease spread among the room. Everyone remained silent. The thought of having survived only to meet a possible end from classmates and friends made everyone uncomfortable.

"I have some beary important business to take care of, so feel free to check the place out. Ta ta." Monokuma said as he vanished.

Overloaded with information, the group stood in awe. One moment they were living in the new world brought forth by The Tragedy and the next they were thrust into a killing game of despair. No one knew that as of that moment the road to hope was slowly escaping their reach.

***

"I don't know about everyone else, but if we're stuck here, I'm checking this place out." spoke Mitsuba Kanamori. The tall blonde clad in gym clothes was the Ultimate Basketball Player. As she left the room, the other ten looked around and decided to leave too.

The room let out to the main room of the building. The floor had a balcony showing off the building entrance on the first floor.

"Yawn… you all check, I'll rest here." said Takura Nozomi as he slunk down the wall he was leaning against. The Ultimate Editor had gotten used to late nights of working before The Tragedy, so he'd entered a state of constant exhaustion.

The remaining active people began to mill about when a speaker squaked overhead.

"Ahem! One, two, one two. Attention all tenants," the unmistakable voice of Monokuma sounded, "all unlocked rooms are free to explore. However before you riffraff run aimlessly around, please visit the first floor desk. There you'll each find your own e-handbook. Inside it are the rules, a map, and notepad. That's all for now. Bye-bye."

The speaker turned off and each person headed downstairs. Checking the map after picking up their e-handbooks, the group discussed the plan to split up, check the place, and meet at the starting room. As each departed, they started the mental trail of finding out the culprit's identity.

***

E-HANDBOOK

MAP ←

Floor B1: Under Construction (Unaccessible)

Floor 1: Entrance, Shipments' Area, Cold Storage, Main Hall, Dorm Entrance.

Dorm Floor 1: Female Rooms, Entrance to Dorm Floor B1

Dorm Floor B1: Male Rooms, Entrance to Dorm Floor B2

Dorm Floor B2: Male and Female Bathing Areas

Floor 2: Storage Area 1, Storage Area 2, Restrooms

Floor 3: Mess Hall, Library, Secretary Room, Head Office, Restrooms

Floor 4: Records, Intercom Room, Computer Hall, Restrooms

Floor 5: Employee's Offices, Restrooms

(Monokuma Notice: Locked doors equal no access. Failure to comply results in instant disqualification from the game.)

***

Upon everyone's arrival after investigating the building, Takura was the first to speak up.

"So, what's it like?"

"Not much here." said Suzuki. "Sora and I only found this and another storage area across the hall."

"True, but it was loaded." Sora stated.

"Loaded?" asked Aiyaka.

"Yeah, it had everything we need. It's got food, daily needs, even…" he paused a bit. "weapons."

"Weapons!" gasped several people.

"Yeah, weapons." Sora continued. "Daggers, knives, axes, hammers, lots of blunt and sharp weapons. Scary."

"Kirika and I checked out the first floor." started Seiji. "Seems this place obtained regular shipments. The building has a huge shipping area and massive freezer. Afterwards, I tried to enter the main hall, but it's locked."

"As for myself, I found the place we'll be staying. Apparently the builders had dorms installed here. Girls are on the top and guys are on the bottom. Also there's a bathing area with washing machines." Kirika spoke.

"Okay, moving onto the third floor." Ito said. "They've got a pretty stocked library, although it's pretty boring office-type stuff. Then it's got a pretty nice office. Definitely the big man on campus's."

"Don't forget the mess hall." added Takashi. "There's room for us all and it's got all the cooking necessities."

"I'd like to expand upon Ito's statement." Tomoki said in his usual, powerful voice. "It appears the operations here were recorded and placed in a records' room on the fourth floor. Also perchance, I stumbled upon our own personal Hope's Peak profiles there."

"So they've deliberately been keeping track of us. Interesting." calmly spoke Taru. "Ill file that away. Now the fourth floor team may continue."

"I, myself, found a computer room. Unfortunately, we're locked out of all of them. My guess is Monokuma is going to use them if he left them here." Aiyaka said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt." meekly asked Sora. "Aiyaka, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Aiyaka asked. "Sora, I'm fin-oh." She looked straight at her bandaged right arm. "Oh, this little thing?"

Sora nodded.

"It's okay." she assured. "It's not recent, so I'm fine. Everyone, do you recall the Towa City incident?"

Not everyone was aware what happened, but those that did were immediate to recall what had happened.

"So as I was trying to make it out in that wasteland, I entered that safe city. Then suddenly those kids took over, sicking those Monokumas on us. During that time, I had my arm damaged bad enough that it's no longer usable below the elbow, so I just keep it wrapped up. Sorry to worry anyone."

"It's no problem. Everyone's safety is the priority here." Tomoki spoke for , back to our reconnaissance. Aiyaka and I discovered a telecommunications room, though that too was locked."

"No doubt that's Monokuma's main room." murmured Suzuki.

"ANyway, Mitsuba and I have nothing to report. Floor five is just a ton of office space. No good info there." Taru stated.

With information exchanged, a bell rang out by coincidence.

DING DONG

"Attention." a voice of an unmistakable teddy bear sounded out. "It's now 10:00 PM. Please look at your room assignments on your e-handbook and head off to bed. Although I won't stop anyone who wants to kill someone after curfew. Good Night"

With the intercom cutting off, everyone looked towards each other.

"Well, I'm off." spoke Takura.

"Yes, this is a good idea. Let's be off." Mitsuba added.

As the others agreed, slowly they headed towards their rooms. Silence rose over the building. An awkward silent, almost like the calm before a storm. For despite the friendliness shared, doubt started to creep in. Each person entered their rooms, unaware of the events that would soon arrive. Only one thing was certain: soon they'd be joined by another entity known only as Despair.  
Survivors: 11


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

It was a chance encounter that changed my time, the meeting betwee us became a long running connection. The day was the opening ceremony of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy. The woman known as Junko Enoshima would show me the enjoyment that came from despair.

"Rise and shine idiot, it's 7:00 AM"  
The voice on the intercom signaled the dawn of a new day. Almost of the captives awoke from their slumber. As they began to pour out of their room, they encountered Tomoki standing at the dorm's exit.  
"Greetings and good morning." Tomoki welcomed the first four out. The first four out (what seemed to be the early risers) were Taru, Sora, Ito, and Aiyaka.  
"Looks like my profile on you is correct as always." stated Taru. "You've no doubt awoken at 6:32, plus or minus three minutes, and waited for others to awaken so you may discuss the beginning of a plan. From here you plan to gather us in one place, no doubt the mess hall due to the time and your ideals, to go over the rest. Am I correct?"  
"Indeed. Reliable as always, my friend." Tomoki replied.  
"Fine the, I'm starving. Catch you there." scoffed Aiyaka as she walked out of the dorms.  
Ito and Taru followed Aiyaka, leaving Sora to be the only one remaining.  
"Tomoki, should you need any help, I'm willing to stay."  
"Worry not, I can undertake this simple task alone. Go ahead and eat with the others already present heading to the mess hall."  
Tomoki patted Sora on the shoulder in reassurance. As he left, the next wave arrived. Kirika, Seiji, Takashi, Mitsuba, and Suzuki filed out. He told the five of the plans and headed towards Takura's room, the last to not wake up. He knocked several times and upon hearing no answer entered the room. He woke the sleeping editor from his deep slumber and brought (practically dragged) him to the meeting point.

Upon arrival, Tomoki took note of the room.  
"May I inquire the whereabouts of Ms. Tsukira?" said Tomoki.  
"Oh, she ate quickly and left saying she was bored." Kirika spoke.  
"Come to think of it, wasn't she always the one with a short attention span." recalled Takashi.  
"Indeed." said Taru. "She'd even skip class and you'd find her doing all manner of things. Genjiro was always trying to rein her in and he did succeed about thirty-six percent of the time. Seeing as he's not with us, someone will have to relay the meeting's information to her."  
"All of this has been noted. I shall proceed with this meeting." Tomoki took a center seat and began his speech." With the information we know thus far, the advantage belongs to the mastermind of this act. They have covered their tracks well and left only the barest data behind. In order to apprehend the culprit, we must work together in groups of three or four to prevent interference from our investigation. Now I am well aware that most everyone must suspect each other, but we must prevent rash actions. I have secured rope from the storage room to use as a precaution. Should anyone attack you, you shall subdue them and restrain them with this. Once finished, alert the others and we shall hold a tribunal to decide a verdict."  
"And what exactly is this suppose to achieve?" asked Suzuki.  
"The least amount of discourse and death, my dear. The rules are clear: only the mastermind need be executed. In order for hope to remain among us, we must not die needlessly here."  
Takura slid back in his in a downwards motion as he spoke.  
"Is there more you need to tell us?"  
"Indeed, it is but one little request. Should anyone have important details they are able to back up with facts, they should request a meeting with everyone."  
"Okay got that." Kirika said as she quickly got up. "If that's all, Seiji, let's get going."  
As the Ultimate Composer joined her in leaving, a voice spoke up.  
"And where exactly do you think you're off to, you two?" questioned Ito.  
"You know her," Seiji said, "no doubt this has triggered her artistic senses. To think in the thirteen years I've known her, she still has no tact when it comes to this issue."

Outside the library, a chaotic scene unfolded. Book after book flew out the door. The cause of this action was a single girl.  
"Boring. Boring. Stupid. Oh...nah!"  
Aiyaka continued her ransacking of the library with her goal in mind. Surely something interesting had to be present among these official and by the numbers books. She grabbed another then tossed it aside.  
"Ugh..."  
Aiyaka heard the sound and stopped the Outside the door, standing among the books, was a certain bluenette.  
"You really should avoid flying objects. It's those type of thing that are hazardous to your health." Aiyaka called out in a mocking tone.  
"You know, I came to tell you what you skipped out on in the mess hall, but now I feel less inclined to."  
Ito stood in the doorway making a pouting face, clearly trying to get on the other girl's nerves.  
"That's just like you, Ito." Aiyaka responded. "You look and act sophisticated and regal, but deep down you still act like a child. I really think -"  
"Oh, I really forgot how crazy you were. You act all happy, condescending, bored, sad, just everything. Aiyaka, you're such a scatterbrain."  
After sharing a short laugh, Ito told the other girl what was discussed in the mess hall.  
"Don't worry about me, I feel like I'm one of the strongest here." Aiyaka stated.  
"Really? I don't mean to sound like I'm putting you down, but you...you are handicapped." Ito replied looking at Aiyaka's right arm.  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Strawberries."  
The statement caused Ito to blush beet-red in embarrassment and question how she knew as Aiyaka left the room.

Taru was inquisitive. As a child grows eventually they enter a "why" phase. Everything they encounter, these kids question everything. Taru happened to be a man who never left this phase. As he grew, he wanted to know everything possible and sought out this knowledge. Throughout elementary and middle school his classmates knew he was always the one with all the answers. By the time he'd been scouted to join Hope's Peak, he'd developed an information network that extended from local town gossip to plans in the work in the Diet.  
Since awaking her, he'd been bothered by the situation. Too many unknowns were present and it was driving him mad. Taking off his white jacket and purple shades, he leaned back in his chair. He'd taken some alone time to think in his room and he was still in his stupor.  
"C'mon, who'd be the most likely to be the mastermind?" he thought to himself. "Think back to Hope's Peak and everyone's actions. Tomoki has acted calm and leader-ish, but he was always that way. Kirika and Seiji are truly in love and Monokuma stated only one would make it out, so it's not them. Aiyaka keeps going off by herself, but she's always been that type. Even back in class she exhibited that scatter mined behavior. Sora's always been a really nice, caring guy. He's always on the lookout for others and there's no way despair would be able to affect him. Okay, at this stage I'd wager these five people are innocent. On the opposite side, Takura and Ito are possibilities. Ito's a talented actor and could try to fool us with a performance and Takura's drowsiness could trick us. Hmm."  
Taru continued his thoughts, staring holes in the ceiling. As time ticked on, a subtle sound alerted him.  
Knock..knock...knock…  
Getting to his feet, he opened the door; welcoming his visitor. They entered quietly and approached the center of the room.  
"So, what is it you needed?" he asked.  
The visitor remained silent.  
As he approached the person, he noticed a small object. Unfortunately, he was to late.  
THUMP!  
His view darkened and constricted.  
THUMP!  
Red filled his left eye.  
THUMP!

"Ding ding ding...Time's up!" Monokuma sounded. His voice echoed through the complex. "Too bad for you kids. You see, someone decided it was time to end our little stay. Mr. Taru Nakamura left us all alone; how rude of him. Now I'll give you all fifty minutes from you finding his body to get clues. I'm a busy bear after all. I'll alert you of what's after when time's up. Ta ta."  
And just like that, the killings started. Ten stood confused of what had occurred. Taru was gone; replaced by an entity known as Despair.

"Damn" muttered Tomoki as Mitsuba and himself sat alone in the mess hall.  
When the message sounded, everybody else had left the room already. The Ultimate Strategist thought to himself and came to the unsightly conclusion he didn't want to believe. Using the time when everyone left and the five minute grace period, any of the eight others were the possible murderer.  
"Let's go. It's important to find the body and address the scene, correct?"  
The voice snapped Tomoki out of his thoughts and back to reality. Looking up, the tall blonde had appeared by his side.  
"You seem quite calm for what has transpired." he said looking at her straight, emotionless face.  
"Trust me, I'm shaken." she replied. "As long as I imagine this like a championship game and I need that victory, I'm able to keep calm and think rationally."  
"Heh, spoken like a true Ultimate in your field." he said, letting loose a small chuckle.  
The pair exited the room and headed for the main entrance in hopes that if anyone had discovered the body that central room would provide an excellent meet up point. As they entered the entryway, they noticed Takashi seated, hands over his head.  
"Why, why did this happen?" Takashi muttered, "Did those years we spent together mean nothing?"  
Mitsuba walked over and took the seat next to him. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Takashi, just take deep breathes and relax. What happened." she said knowing what the cause of the distress was.  
He sighed and took a breath.  
"I...I heard the announcement so I went outside my room and started down the hall. There I noticed Taru's door was ajar so I went to check on him and investigate. I opened the door the rest of the way after knocking and I...I saw it."  
The other two were silent.  
"Taru...he was a great comrade." Tomoki said raised his voice and spoke more. "I'll gather everyone. We will address this in a civil manner."

Looking to the crime scene, Mitsuba was taken aback by the sight of the body, despite the horrors of the outside she had seen. Here laid a she'd known for years. Blood sprung forth from his head, leading a small pool around it. This pointed towards a single point of death. She neared the body to investigate. She couldn't let the culprit to get away with this murder.  
"So Taru's the dead one, hmm?" came a deadpan voice in the doorway. "I'd have wagered Tomoki would've been the first death with his Ultimate Strategist talent."  
Takura leaned against the doorframe.  
"Would it be hard to watch your words!?" Mitsuba glanced up to Takura, shooting a glare.  
The man approached the body, letting out a sigh. He flipped a stray hair strand from his face. His apathetic stare carved straight at the corpse.  
"Straight head trauma. No other visible impacts. You determine this too?"  
The straightforwardness of Takura's words took Mitsuba aback.  
"How-"  
"Sorry to intrude."  
Three heads suddenly appeared in the doorway. Seiji and Kirika stood side by side with Aiyaka poking her head between them.  
"So six of us have found it. Just what are the other four doing?" questioned Kirika.  
The three entered the cramping room.  
"Hey, you really check out the injury?" Aiyaka asked. She crouched down and parted his hair to see the injury.  
"We already know what it is, straight head trauma." said Takura.  
"Oh, really?" Aiyaka perked up. "Did you see the full extent of the injury?" She held up her bloody left hand. "You can see it's a bit mushed. This indicates the same weapon was used multiple times. The split in the skin shows a circular pattern. Hmm, just what could be used?"  
"Wow, how...how did you know all that?" Mitsuba cried out.  
"Truth is outside I've seen some serious sh-"  
"Okay everyone is all gather." Tomoki interrupted at the door with the last four people.  
Suddenly, a static noise screeched.  
"Hello, this thing on? I'm not sure if you can hear, but I have something to say. You all seem to love wasting your precious time. All of your time limit left is a measy twenty minutes. Have fun, assfaces."  
The ten hostages continued to investigate. Each minute ticked forward. Soon the first trail of despair would begin and drag everyone down.  
Survivors: 10


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

The flame licked around me as I laid bleeding. I shut my left eye to prevent the leaking blood coming out of my forehead from invading it. All around myself, amidst the growing fire, were the former Preparatory class students. The riots had reached their peak. Deep down, I knew Hope's Peak Academy was no more.  
The fury died down in the hallway I laid in as the students continued the purging of the building. I looked forward once more; putting all my might into this stare.  
Mmmmph!  
I felt myself vomiting at the sight before my eyes. No more than ten minutes ago, the remaining six of the 77th Class C and our teacher had been observing the Parade outside. Just before this outbreak, Ito had run off to the restroom as we monitored the growing dilemma outside. Now, I stared at the corpses of four of my classmates and our teacher. My only hope was Ito had found an opportunity to slip away.  
My talent had seemingly failed the others and myself. We should have been like the other ten student of our class who had stopped coming to school in fear of the danger presenting itself. Instead, five or six people I knew where dead.  
I looked away from my scene of dismay and used the wall to raise myself. Once up, I used my right arm to hold my injured left arm. It would heal properly given time, but for this instant it stung immensely. Straight, left, down a flight of stairs, I continued my journey until I heard a noise.  
Glass shattered nearby from the fourth floor hall. A silhouette flew by the downed windows and…  
Blurriness infiltrated here. Apparently, I had stumbled outside and was spotted by a man named Kizakura. As I recovered, I vowed to never allow despair to spread again.I joined Future Foundation and was offered a leadership position. I declined; telling them I wasn't worthy after the sins I had to carry. I would be on the front lines as a tool to fight despair.  
All these moments surged back to me as I gathered the others after Taru's murder. These thoughts haunted me and now this would too.

"Okay, we can't let this death be in vain. We must find the killer." Mitsuba said. "Seiji, Kirika, Aiyaka, and Sora, go check the storage room. There's no doubt the culprit used one of the provided weapons."  
"C'mon guy, let's go!" Aiyaka piped up.  
The other three nodded in agreement and and took off.  
As the group left, the six others divided up the remaining workload. Ito, Tomoki, and Suzuki left to check the other rooms whiles Mitsuba, Takashi, and Takura went over the scene of the crime. Clues were gathered as the time went by.  
"Boo-boop, sorry, time's up. Please report to the main hall in the first floor. Door's unlocked, so schoodle your patooties there."  
The announcement subsided leaving an unease in the air. They all knew it was possible they would send a comrade to their death. One of the ten survivors, ones who they'd spent two years with, had betrayed them. This one had to be stopped. With this motivation, they departed to the first of what they hoped was the only trial.

All ten survivors stood in front of the main hall's doors. As they creaked opened, they saw the reason the room had been locked until now.  
"Wow, this is just like what Junko did at Hope's Peak." Suzuki let out stunned.  
True to her words, the main hall had a circular podium with twelve spots; one for each abductee and one in front of Monokuma's throne. And what a throne it was. An ornate chair sat beneath the monochrome bear.  
"Come in, come in. What are you waiting for, the twenty-second century?" Monokuma joked.  
Quickly, but silently, they trickled inward.  
"Now, I'm sure you all know the rules from the incident at Hope's Peak. You talk, reach a consensus, yada yada, simple stuff really." the bear continued. "Anywho, here's your lineup for trial spots: myself, Ito, Aiyaka, Sora, our dear departed Taru, Tomoki, Seiji, Mitsuba, Suzuki, Kirika, Takura, and Takashi. All of this is clockwise from the door, with your's truly at twelve. Why, Mr. Monokuma, would you be so picky about this, you may ask You see, I slaved over a hot oven all day making this fantastic lineup, so if you mix it up...POP!" The little bear flashed its claws.  
Quiet permeated the room from Monokuma's blabbering. The ten moved into position as the monochrome teddy spoke one last last piece.  
"So, we're here today, because SOMEONE couldn't stay alive. As our great friend Taru wasn't the mastermind, someone here might be in big trouble. I'm gonna sit back and enjoy your show. Anyone, feel free to start it off."  
"First, I must ask Monokuma this question. How much time passes between the death and announcement of said death?" Tomoki inquired.  
"Ah, interesting question right off the back. I've given you the time to wait outside this room, but not that time. If no one finds the body, it will sound in fifteen minutes. Should someone find it though, it will sound there."  
"Thank you." Tomoki continued onwards. "Let's us start with our murder weapon."  
"When I checked the body, there seemed to be one wound. Whatever the weapon, it seemed to be blunt." Takura said.  
"And what exactly do you believe causes it?" asked Ito.  
"It could be hammers! When the lovey-dovey couple, Sora, and I checked the storage room, the hammers' container had traces of water in it. My guess is someone used one and washed it off." Aiyaka spoke.  
"Lovey...dovey…" Kirika let out.  
"Yeah. You and Seiji say you go off together to create your art and music. Truth is, we all know you really g-"  
"Please try to be decent." Sora said; placing his hand over her mouth to cut her rattling off. "We need to stay on topic, please."  
"So Aiyaka showed us the hammers and I would fully agree with that statement. Given their sizes, it would be of little difficulty hiding one on your person." said Seiji.  
"But wouldn't this be an indictment of herself?" asked Suzuki.  
"What do you mean?" replied Seiji.  
"Aiyaka already observed the body and found a small, circular indentation in the head. Then she just finds the hammers and apparently they've been washed. All of this points that she knew this all ahead of time. And the only way she could have is if she's the killer!"  
"Oh please, I was relaxing by taking a walk during this." Aiyaka said, nonchalantly. "Monokuma really needs to have more activities around this place."  
"During this walk, did you happen to meet up and see anyone or are you without a solid alibi during this time?" Suzuki asked; pointing more blame at the girl.  
"Nope-a-roo, unfortunately I've none. But I doubt most of us do."  
"True." Ito spoke. "Most of us, including yourself Suzuki, went to their own devices."  
"And for the hammers, even I would've guess that after looking over the body." Takura added.  
"Though the alibis basis could rule people out. Can anyone say they were together with someone during this time." Ito added.  
"I'll vouch for Tomoki." Mitsuba said. "Him and myself stayed in the mess hall."  
"Seiji and I were together. And no, it was nothing like that." Kirika responded to growing smile on Aiyaka's face.  
"That eliminates four suspects, leaving us with six more." Tomoki said. "My search of rooms turned up empty. Ito, Suzuki, perchance you uncovered anything?"  
"Indeed, my search did." Ito said. "I did find a few tools in Takashi's room."  
The statement caused a few stares to turn towards the room's owner.  
"And what does this concern me?" Takashi asked.  
"I assume it means it would be easy for a man with all those tools to get a hammer without raising suspicions." Suzuki said. "After all, you are the Ultimate Architect."  
"Hmm, interesting. I will say," Mitsuba spoke up, "Suzuki, you've been quite fast to accuse people as the killer."  
"Wh-what does that mean?"  
"I believe she's saying in a roundabout way that it may be you whose is the killer." Seiji said.  
"Hmph!"  
"Okay, this is all fine, but does anyone else have any more evidence to submit?" asked Kirika.  
The room went silent for a moment.  
"So, it looks like we don't." said Sora.  
"Really, that's all you've got?" Monokuma injected. "If that's the case, then this trial might as well end her. After all this trial is super lame and boring compared to previous ones."  
"Wait, let us discuss more." Takashi said.  
"Too bad. Now pull out your E-Handbooks."  
The ten did as they were instructed.  
"Now a new section is available. Select the Class List section and pull up who you think the killer is. Remember, majority rules."  
Each thought hard and long. Whoever pulled it off didn't leave much behind. After a careful deliberation, every member selected their suspect.  
"Okay, let's tally the votes and see what we got!" Monokuma joyfully declared.  
Aiyaka, Sora, Tomoki, Seiji, Kirika, and Takashi had voted for Suzuki Kanaboshi. Ito, Mitsuba, and Takura had voted for Takashi Nagai. Finally, Suzuki voted for Aiyaka Tsukira.  
"Wow, such a split room, but ultimately the vote go to Suzuki. Too bad it was her that...WASN'T a killer a this time around. Now she's gotta live with all this mistrust in you six. As for the killer, well they get off scot-free. The question remains: are they the mastermind starting it off or maybe a concerned abductee trying to help others? Too bad I'll never tell the lot of you."  
Everyone seemed shocked by what had gone down. The disbelief was evident on their face.  
"So closes our first trial. For a bunch of cowards, you really stink at this."  
"What was that!? Us, cowards?" angrily said Ito.  
"No, I'm not talking about you or Tomoki, honey." Monokuma said. "Everyone else here. You all ran from Hope's Peak when the Parade started up. Jumping ship is fine every once in awhile, but you gotta make sure it's not into shark-infested waters." Monokuma hopped out of his throne. "Now it's getting late. You're dismissed."  
With a wave of his paw, the disgruntled thrawn started to leave. Whatever was ahead was never going to pretty. Despair had arrived and was starting its work on all those present.  
Survivors: 10


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

The things Junko showed me were fantastic. For the first time, both love and amazement were factors in my life. Eventually the day came. The event that watching made me feel truly alive. Hope's Peak Academy's biggest, most awful event just solidified the the greatness she would bring to myself.

Five days had passed since the competition began. The deadline was approaching in little over a week.  
"So, anyone find anything on our captor?" Sora asked at breakfast.  
The other nine were silent.  
"I...I see." he said disheartened.  
"Cheer up." Ito said, "Look on the bright side. All ten of us are finally getting together for breakfast in the morning."  
"Yeah, 'bout that…" Aiyaka started. "See, I'm a busy woman and I don't know if I can hang with you all every morning."  
A scoff came from Suzuki. "Hmph, so little miss ponytail's going to go wandering off like usual."  
"Heh, so the bread meister can't understand a perfectly timed joke, huh? That's so like you."  
"Oh yeah!?"  
The air began to electrify with tension between the two girls. The group began to sense the way the exchange was quickly becoming hostile. With the heated words, the two began to grow close to one another.  
"Cease this at once!"  
Tomoki stood between the two women; arms up on his sides to keep them back.  
"This will only help our self destruction if we butt heads."  
The display was interrupted by a crackle of the intercom system.  
"Good morning, Vietnam! Okay, okay, fine, people here. At this time, please report to the entrance. I've got something to tell you that can benefit you."  
As much as Monokuma was a thorn in their sides, the sudden announcement had lessened the tension in the room. With tempers cooled a bit, the group headed to see what the bear had prepared.

The group began to pour into the entrance and noticed a certain creature waiting on the receptionist's desk.  
"Welcome everyone." said Monokuma. The bear sat with what seemed to be a smug aura.  
"So what do you have for us this time?" Seiji asked.  
"Straight to it, I like that." the black-and-white bear said. "I've been thinking about how to make this more fun and it hit me. Then I realized that I don't have a bow and arrow to shoot you with to have you gain powers. As such, here's my prop for ya. If you kill someone and it's not the one working me, I'll let one person be exempted from being killed next round. Think about that, you can survive the trial and keep yourself safe and kill again. A two-for-one deal. How's this sound?"  
"Interesting." Takura spoke." I see what you're getting at."  
"This is quite a predicament you have potentially left us." added Tomoki.  
Monokuma chuckled; scanning the room. As he leapt up, he uttered one last line.  
"Think about this and get ta killin'. Bye now."

"So, what do you make of this new motive?"  
Seiji looked down at Kirika's head upon his lap for the answer. After Monokuma, everyone else present had left the area and now the two of them had retreated to Kirika's room.  
"Seems like an underhanded move." she said, shuffling slightly so as not to fall off the bed. "While you could save a friend, you're able to save yourself. In that case, you could make it clear you were the killer. However, should you stack it and chose someone else, it's easy to raising suspicion on someone else."  
Seiji nodded in agreement and added his own thoughts.  
"And should someone select one of us, both of us become potential culprits. This move Monokuma has made seems to be him helping to grow the distrust; more so against us."  
Seiji began to stroke Kirika's hair when she spoke up again.  
"So, who exactly do we trust?"  
The question was direct. For all the talk about the captor spreading distrust, they knew trusting someone was just as deadly. One wrong placement of faith and they could each lose their life.  
"Out of the other eight, I believe Tomoki is the most trustworthy. Throughout Hope's Peak and even now, he's kept a good headspace and lead us." he said.  
"Ito seems the second most likely to be trusted." Kirika added. "Still...about all this."  
He suddenly started to pull her closer. As she was pressed up against his torso, he uttered his words softly.  
"I know how hard it is for you to put yourself out there. Since we met, you've always been more comfortable by yourself than with others. I know the past few years hasn't help, but the situation might require you to step outside your comfort zone. If anyone can do it, it's the girl I fell in love with."  
She turned; locking eyes with him. They came together and locked lips. For that embrace, the pressure melted away. The Game was, but a small thought.

"That's Five!" Takashi shouted as Sora passed by.  
"C'mon, concentrate more." Aiyaka pursed her lips.  
"That's an interesting statement coming from you." Sora shouted as he entered the stairway.  
"True, if anyone would have that said to, chances would be you." Takashi said.  
When Takashi had started to take off, Sora had approached him about joining him in exercising. While the Ultimate Cyclist couldn't procure a bicycle, he could still run. Somehow he'd convinced him in running up and down each flight of stairs for the best workout results. After doing it a time and a half, he'd called it quits and agreed to keep track of the number of times Sora did it. He'd settled into the entrance when Aiyaka had approached him. It seemed the storage area had little games stocked and she'd found a deck of cards. Somewhere in her brain, she had thought it interesting to make the Ultimate Architect build a card tower. He'd agreed, but he swore the way she'd convinced him, she had been using her talent.  
"Yeah, yeah, 'nuffin I haven't been told a bajillion times. Now, come on, build some more." Aiyaka said.  
"You know, when I agreed to do this," said Takashi, "I was under the impression you'd help. Instead you're just watching me do all the work."  
"Never said that I would. Where'd you get that idea from?"  
"You see, normally when you approach someone with an activity like this you do it together."  
"Well...what kind of architect doesn't build their structures all by themselves?"  
"All of them!"  
Takashi picked up the next cards. Deep down, he knew this was a losing argument, but he had started it. Still, these were the friendly arguments he had missed.  
"Oh boy," he murmured, "please be back soon, Sora."  
"What was that?"

"So, what did you want to meet me alone here for?"  
Ito had done what Tomoki had asked her as they left the entrance after Monokuma's announcement. Here she was in the records room; Tomoki seated in front of her.  
"I implore you for assistance in the coming days. With the discourse flowing throughout the group, I fear action may be taken soon. Ito, as a fellow survivor of the atrocities that befell Hope's Peak, please lend yourself to this cause." Tomoki proclaimed.  
Ito instantly recalled the horrors she'd seen with her own eyes. She thought of Taru; the latest casualty of this war between hope and despair. It was clear in her head of what her answer was.  
"I will." she nodded. "I've also felt an unease in the air. We must not allow unnecessary actions to be taken. On another note, I'd like to ask you something. Preventing a death isn't the only reason for this partnership, is it?"  
Tomoki turned his head downward, almost as in thought and gave her a simple response to her question.  
"Yes."  
"So it is true." Ito started. "I figured that by you keeping people close, you'd be observing them to help find the captor."  
"Yet you do not not believe the captor to be myself with these actions aiming to throw you off of my trail and appear as one of the hostages."  
"I have faith in you."  
"Be careful," Tomoki said, "having faith is important, but in a situation as this, it may come to haunt you."

Night fell over the ten. As dire as the situation could be, nighttime seemed to be a place of solace. Dreaming flowed about as slumber continued. A quiet night was a treat. A calm silent permeated the facility.  
Suddenly, the calm was shattered by a voice ringing out.  
"Rise and shine kiddos, it's 2 AM. Now, Mr. Monokuma, you may be thinking, why would you wake us up at such an early hour? You see, someone musta been tired if this melodious voice of mine and tried to silence me. Well, too bad. YOU! GOT! THAT! WRONG! Man, I've always wanted to be the one to say that. Anywho, one f you got bumped off and it's time to figure out who. Good luck with everything and see you soon."  
It had come to this. One of them laid dead; another a murderer. With this, despair had once again raised it ugly head.  
Survivors: 9


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Author Note: Sorry this took so long. Shortly after the last posting, I placed myself under a Danganronpa embargo to prevent spoilers from Danganronpa V3. Now that I've beaten the game, I'll be able to post these more often again. Hope you enjoy this.**

Voices called out in the darkness that surrounded me. Though I couldn't see anything, I knew they were the voices of my classmates.

"So, you two are also leaving for now. It is a shame, but as your teacher, I understand given the situation."

"It has been a pleasure." This voice was Tomoki's, I recalled. "I pray we meet again when things calm down."

"I guess this leaves us with seven left." Another voice, Mitsuba's this time. "Ultimately I hate to say so, but I might be joining you soon."

Other voices joined in in their goodbyes, each saying their own. Beside me, an all too recognizable voice spoke out.

"Are you ready, Kirika?"

That was right; those were the words Seiji spoke to me as we started off. It was my shyness that made him steak around for as long as he did. I no doubt nodded or gave a curt replied, because he began speaking again.

"Be careful. At this point, a minor thing could set off the Parade."

That was right again. This finally set in. What I was dreaming wasn't a fantasy conjured by my mind. The scene that was being heard was a memory of mine.

Chanting and yelling became audible. I could hear the angry noises coming from the crowd.

Suddenly, I was jolted awake by the sound of Monokuma's announcement. The fact that one of us was dead bothered me. As I slipped on my clothes to head out, I murmured something I couldn't pick up. Instead, those words were right in my heart. I knew what I'd said.

"I ran and this is my punishment…"

The doors begin to open on the first floor of the dorms. With five people coming out of the doors, the girls knew they were safe. They begin their trek down word to see who had been murdered.

Downstairs, the boys have exited the rooms and noticed one has not left yet. When the girls arrived, everyone knew who it was. As they opened the door and turned on the lights, an audible slump could be heard among the crowd.

"No…no…no, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed out.

It was understandable. Right now, the pain she was going through must have been harsh.

"Sei…ji…" she mumbled on the verge of a breakdown.

Indeed, Seiji Utaru laid in his bed; a small pool of blood by him.

"Man, a simple "We're breaking up" would have worked, wouldn't it?" Monokuma said popping up.

Kirika sent a glare at the bear; sadness in rage intertwined.

"Whoa, sweet cheeks, I'm just joking. Anywho, I figured after that abysmal trial you had, I might as well help you were little. Heaven knows you need it. So, without a doubt, here's the first Monokuma File."

With a ding, everyone's handbook lit up, displaying said file.

"Well, I'll leave the rest to ya. See you soon."

And with that, the bear took off.

The eyes in the room turned towards Kirika who was barely keeping herself together.

"Here." Sora said, extending a hand towards Kirika. She reluctantly took it; standing herself up. As they started to leave, he piped up once more.

"I'll take care of her. Find out for me."

At that, the seven others opened their e-handbook to receive the info from the file.

Victim: Seiji Utaru

Throat was pierced by an object. Victim appeared to have died in his sleep. Time of death was 1:27 AM. Only in entry wound is evident, no other wounds.

"No weapon…" murmured Mitsuba. "So, we don't even have that."

"I have no apprehensions that Monokuma excluded any information that would deliver the culprit to us." stated Tomoki.

"I think we should split up again. I did do so great at finding evidence last time." Aiyaka gloated.

"But we didn't find the culprit." Takura bluntly stated.

"Well, the clock's ticking. I say we go with Aiyaka's suggestion." Takashi said.

Upon dividing up the groups, each one went their own way and began the investigation.

As soon as Suzuki, Takashi, and Mitsuba left the room, the others got to work.

"Don't worry, I'll monitor the entryway." Takura said as he slid down the wall by the door.

"Sure, sure, whatever makes you seem less lazy." Aiyaka chided.

"Aiyaka, we need you to double check the body. Give us clues about what the weapon might be." Ito asked.

"Okay!"

Aiyaka bent down and poked around the injury. After observing for around two minutes, Aiyaka lept back and stretched before giving her verdict.

"Whelp, I think I got some possibilities. Wanna hear?"

The others look at Aiyaka, giving her a look as if they were tired of her routine.

"Fine, here it is. The whole is small and cylindrical. Given that we don't have an exit all, the weapon is no adult small. I'd wager it's like an ice pack or some junk like it."

"Interesting data and theory. Thank you for helping us." Tomoki said "I believe this demonstrates good has developed from the horrors you experienced."

"Thanks…I guess…"

While Aiyaka examined the body, Tomoki and Ito had covered the rest of the room. Checking every other corner, the pair had an uncovered anything out of the ordinary. As such, the two reported so when Aiyaka finished her assessment.

"In the end, we only got a step closer to the murder weapon, huh?" said Ito.

"Well, there is the door."

The sudden statement from Takura surprised the three as they turn their attention towards him.

"What is that you speak of, Takura? Tomoki asked.

"Probably because my only task is guarding the entryway, but I took note of the door. If you come over here, you can see evidence that door was tampered with."

Following the Ultimate Editor's words, the trio began checking the exterior side of the door.

"He's right, there is something around a lock." Ito stated. "Look right there."

The others noticed with Ito was pointing to. Right near the keyhole were marks were makeshift tools had no doubt been used.

"I see." muttered Tomoki, "Without a doubt, someone pick the lock to gain entry. Although the tools required appear not to have been accessible, leaving the culprit to try other materials. It is this clumsy method that has resulted in the scratches present."

"Are we sure it's not just wear and tear?" Aiyaka chimed in.

"I don't believe so." Ito replied, "All the others seem to be in good condition." To prove her point, Ito walk to the other girl across the hall to Takura's room to prove so.

"So it looks like we have a possible weapon and a forced entry." Takura said. "I wonder what the others have gathered already."

"Alright team, given the time crunch where with any hidden evidence likely to be tucked away?" Takashi asked. "Let's get up a think tank as we walk."

"Given the timeframe, I'd wager they would only have time to go to the fourth floor maximum if they cleverly hid anything and went back to their room to blend in." Mitsuba said.

"Hmm…" Takashi thought for a second before speaking. "The fourth floor is laid out in a way where there's no place to hide objects."

"If you ask me, I'd say the second and third floors are the most likely places for anything." Suzuki chimed in. "Although, the shipping area on the first floor might be a place of interest."

The other two nodded in agreement as Suzuki's assessment. As they neared the door for the main entrance, Mitsuba chimed in again.

"Thinking about it, one could hide the weapon in the room. There is enough stuff to hide it in could cut the time down."

"And then they could wait till after the trial to have all the time to dispose of it should they had gotten rid of the wrong person!" interrupted Takashi.

"Then let's start on the girls' rooms since we're here." said Suzuki. "The culprit'd be able to hide a thin object anywhere. Let's go look before you run out of time."

The trail begin their search, we are in from room to room. Starting with Aiyaka's, the trio found nothing out of the ordinary. Moving next-door, the search of Ito's room turned nothing out either. Suzuki's room directly across the hall showed the same results the first two. Even Mitsuba's next-door was fruitless. Knowing the others would check the boys' rooms, the group made their way to the room of the least likely culprit.

"Oh, you three." Sora let out as the group entered Kirika's room. The man was seated on the edge of the bed next to the face down, crying artist.

"We don't want to worry you or imply anything," started Takashi, "but we're just having everyone's room trip. Please pardon the intrusion."

Sora nodded softly while Kirika gave no reply; her face buried in her pillow angry. After a short search, the group gave a small gesture and left. Unfortunately, or perhaps in this case fortunately, they'd uncovered no evidence. They departed to check the other places they'd planned out, unsure of what the future investigations my own.

Having finished checking the crimes scene, the group of Aiyaka, Ito, Takura, and Tomoki began the search of the boys' rooms. As the timer ticked closer to the trial, fortune seemed to favor the quartet. The group entered the first room and begin to inspect it.

Look for searched every inch for clues when Takura spoke up.

"I need a little help." he spoke. "The bottom drawer's stuck."

The others gathered around as bent down as Tomoki bent down to open the drawer himself. Pulling on it, the drawers stopped almost as soon as it started moving.

"This is strange." Tomoki mused.

"Let me try!"

Shoving the pair aside, Aiyaka pulled repeatedly on it until it opened with a dull thump. Finally opened, the trio saw what contents were trying to hide inside. Takura called over Ito, who was distracted at the door, and the group analyzed what they found.

In the drawer sat a lone ice pick. The metallic tip was stained with semi-fresh blood. Given its size and the sound just heard, it was highly likely it was the item that had blocked the door from opening.

"Why is this in Sora's room?" Tomoki asked.

DING DONG!

"Investigation time is over, kiddos." Monokuma's voice started out. "Please proceed to the main hall."

Having heard the announcement, each of the three group starting towards their destination. Ahead lied the trial to determine who had killed Seiji Utaru, the Ultimate Composer. Entering the room, the nine took their spots as once again the battle of hope and despair continued.

"Welcome back to my little courtroom." Monokuma spoke as the ten flooded in. "As you can see, I've done some slightly redecorating. I must say, I really believe the Seiji memorial picture ties the room together."

The monochromatic bear felt a hostility in the air as he began to scan the crowd. His smile shone as he spotted Kirika shooting a murderous gaze as she clinched her fist and began to step forward.

Thoughts raced through Kirika's head as she stared him down. Here he was making fun of Seiji's death; the man she loved. She couldn't just let that stand. As she began to go for the little bear, she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"Don't…" the hand's owner let out.

Now looking towards the owner, Kirika could see the concern in Takura's tired eyes. Quickly, Kirika turn back and stood looking down.

"Oh, come on!" Monokuma cried out. "Let her do what she wants. There's no rule against fighting me, although that doesn't mean I won't fight back." He chuckled loudly as his claws gleamed at the ready.

"Monokuma, stop this. Allow us to proceed with this trial. All of this is already enough." Mitsuba spat out.

"Fine, fine, I guess knocking off one of you and hopefully executing another is too much for you. Guess I'll settle on one execution. Now, make papa happy and figure out who killed Seiji!"

"I don't want to help Monokuma's goal, but we need to solve this." Takura added.

Looking across the room, Sora fixed his eyes on Kirika. The artist had let go of her rage towards the bear and retreated back into herself.

"Don't worry, we'll find the culprit this time!" he said trying to reassure the girl.

"Let's start with what we know." Takashi said, gesturing towards the Monokuma File on his e-handbook. "We know he had his through pierced. Out of everything so far, they should lead us to our first clue. So, what was the murder working?"

"Ooo, ooo, I have an idea!" Aiyaka spike like a child.

"I believe all our group does." Ito added. "Remember what we found."

"I know, Strawberries. It's just, what if we're wrong. That's why I said idea."

"Strawberries? What you call Ito "Strawberries", Aiyaka?" Takashi asked.

"That's what you're concerned with!?" Ito shouted in disbelief as her face grew flushed.

"Yeah, Strawberries. Y'know cuz Ito's always wearing panties with strawberries on them."

Tomoki interrupted the conversation with a slight cough, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Aiyaka, Takashi, I believe we are just disembarking from our current topic. As our compatriots were discussing before, our team discovered what appeared to be the weapon used to murder our dear friend."

"The ice pack, correct." said Ito, now having calmed herself down.

"An ice pack? Are you sure?" inquired Suzuki.

"When we found it, it's still had a bit of drying blood on it." Takura spoke. "Plus an ice pick matches up with what the Monokuma File said."

"I can verify all this after I checked the wound." Aiyaka agreed.

"Why do you know all this about puncture marks?" asked Sora.

"Let's just say after being in Towa City, one starts to see a lot of slashes and puncture marks."

"So, you found this ice pack and it seems it's the murder weapon in question." Mitsuba said. "Where exactly was it located when you found it?"

"It was wedged in the bottom drawer of Sora's desk in his room." let out Takura.

The room fell silent momentarily as the editor's words sank in. Suddenly, Sora could feel several eyes lock onto him.

"Looks like we have our killer." accused Suzuki.

"What!? I don't know how that got there!" Sora spat out.

"Sure, sure you don't." Suzuki continued.

"I didn't. And even if I did, why would I just place it in my room. Wouldn't the culprit usually hide it?"

"Well, the pick was wedged so it would stop the door from opening." added Aiyaka.

"See. Case solved." Suzuki finished. "It was in your room and only you had access to it."

"No, that's not correct." Ito spoke up. "While the other three members of my group check the room, I was observing his door."

"What's a door gotta do with anything?" asked Takashi.

"It's not exactly the door itself. It's the doors lock." Ito continued. "I spotted markings on the lock that were similar to those on the lock on Seiji's door."

"And why do these markings matter?" Suzuki asked.

"It shows Sora's room was broken into as well." Takura said. "I pointed out the lock picking done to Seiji's room and everyone in my group would know what it looked like. I trust Ito's observation."

"It's because of this, Sora is off the list. Whatever the killer is planted the evidence on him on the chance they killed someone that wasn't the mastermind."

"But why me?" Sora questioned.

"I hypothesize the reason is basic. Your room is located next to our deceased colleague. By leaving the ice pick in your room, the culprit solves two problems at once." Tomoki stated.

"It incriminate someone else and allows the culprit less time to be seen with the weapon." said Mitsuba.

"OK, so we know how died, with what, and Sora got blamed. This doesn't get us any closer. No one has alibis. Guess even I am suspect here." Aiyaka said as she jokingly stuck out her tongue.

"She does have a point." agreed Takashi.

"If anything, I'd wager Mitsuba as the next most suspicious. Remember what she said, Takashi, about hiding a weapon in one's room? Suzuki stated.

"Someone's being Lil' Miss Blame Game lately." Aiyaka added in. "Sora, Mitsuba, as a former victim of her accusations, I understand how you feel."

"You don't understand anything." Suzuki said as she stared down Aiyaka in disdain.

"So it looks like we don't have any suspect." Takura said. "I guess were in the same boat as last time."

"NO!"

The sudden outburst shocked the room. All eyes fell on Kirika. The girls stood with determination; her eyes evident that she was holding back tears.

"Someone here killed Seiji and this trial isn't over till we find them. Everyone looked back at the facts. We should be able to find them."

"But we don't have any more leads." Sora spoke.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. Isn't that right, Suzuki?" Kirika said.

"Huh, what about me?" Suzuki pondered.

"I wanna know why you'd hide your lockpicks under your hat."

What? Why are you accusing me? What made you think I kept telling bobby pins under my hat? Why me?"

"That." Kirika said with a slight surprise. "You were quick to accuse everyone so I started my guessing with you. I think I got the culprit right off the back."

"You guessed and you're calling me the culprit. What exactly do you mean by that? Why would you say that?"

"It was your word choice. I said lock picks."

"And she said bobby pins…" Ito finished.

"True, we never specified exactly what picked the locks during this case. A fatal Freudian slip." Tomoki calmly stated.

"I'm willing to do whatever I need to avenge the love of my life. Even if I had to accuse everyone here, I'd find his killer. So, any last words?" Kirika said harshly.

"No, I-"

"Suzuki, it's over. Guess the tables have turned." said Aiyaka.

"I…I…"

"Brrzzt, Times up. I always hate it when they get cornered and ramble on. Now, using all the evidence before you, choose the blackened." Monokuma chimes in. "Let's see if you're right or wrong."

As the boating commenced, everyone shows the answer. As the last person selected theirs, the screen disappeared.

"The votes have been tallied. With eight out of nine votes the court has chosen Suzuki Kanaboshi. That's…Correct. Indeed the killer of Seiji Utaru, the Ultimate Composer, is Miss Kanaboshi."

"Suzuki, why… Why did you do it?" Kirika said she gritted her teeth. What appeared to be more anger was evident on closer inspection to be Kirika's attempt to maintain herself. After everything she did, it was clear she was slipping back into tears.

"I already told Aiyaka. You wouldn't understand." Suzuki spat.

"It was the motive, wasn't it?" stated Ito. "Letting someone save someone else. You thought it was made to protect Kirika and Seiji; that they were both controlling Monokuma."

"Why would you think that!?" Kirika called out.

"You wouldn't-"

"Understand? Suzuki, please tell us why. Allow us to understand you." Tomoki said.

"Fine." Suzuki resigned herself. "It's because of Mirai."

The group know who's Suzuki meant. Mirai Takano, a former classmate who was the Ultimate Florist, with Suzuki's best friend. Unfortunately, she was one of the class members who had stayed and lost her life.

"After everything that happened to her dear friend Mirai, Suzuki grew to distrust people. However, her distrust stems from her own self hatred. Hatred born from the fact that she ran and her best friend died. Right on the money, aren't I sweetie?" Monokuma explained.

"Yes…" came Suzuki's dejected reply.

"Is that why you distrust me the most? Because I ran first?" asked Aiyaka.

"Woah, woah, woah, keep some things to the imagination." Monokuma said. Anywho, we've got an execution to get to. So let's give it everything we've got! It's Punishment Time!"

As Monokuma pushed a button, the floor beneath Suzuki give way as a monitor drop from the ceiling. The screen flickered on as it should Suzuki land on a conveyor belt. The belt search forward as Suzuki appeared disoriented by the things around her. Two metal hoses flagged her sides; spraying her with a white powder. While those above couldn't tell exactly what it was, she knew it was flour. Another two hoses blasted her, baking soda this time, as the belt began to reach its destination. With the distractions gone, Suzuki saw what awaited to her. Now aware, she tried to hop off only to notice her legs had been strapped to the belt at some point. Finally, she reached the end; entering the big, black tunnel. Behind her, a small door closed as her restraints opened up. However, it was too late as all around the girl flames sprung up. The other eight could only watch in horror as the flames consumed the bluenette. Eventually, the fire die down, but it was no use.

"Wow, what a way to go!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Well, looks like our time here is done. Have nice dreams if you can after seeing that. See you all in the morning."

With that, Monokuma disappeared leaving the others to know the situation was only getting worse. Whoever the mastermind was, they needed to be found. The game had to end.

Survivors: 8


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

I watched the screen intensely. Before me play out the lives of fifteen extraordinary high schoolers. As the courtroom drama ended, the redheaded member was dragged away in brutally killed onscreen. However, this wasn't a late night anime or even some weird drama. No, the perfect event on screen was live events.

I felt thrilled, exhilarated at what unfolded before me. The killing game Junko had set up was well underway. The despair the participants were no doubt feeling shook me to my core. This… This was what she had promised. Inside my chest, my feelings welled up. As this seem continue to unfold, word stumbled out of my mouth.

"I love you so much, Junko…"

"We're almost at the halfway point and we still don't have any leads on the mastermind." Ito mused.

The blue haired Lolita girl set on Tomoki's bed reviewing the situation. Tomoki sat across from her in his desk chair as he closed his eyes and thought. He had called her here before breakfast to go over events thus far. However, Seiji and Suzuki's deaths the day prior still hung over them.

"Let us recall Monokuma's actions then." Tomoki inquired. "The manner of speech in mannerisms are designed to mimic Junko's during her killing game. However, true to mimicry, all these actions are clones of others. I believe you will attest therein lies the location of where we will find our first clues."

"Ah, yes, I understand perfectly. Even the most talented actor can't help, but have a small bit of themselves in any role they perform."

Tomoki got up and begin to turn towards the door before speaking again.

"Now then Ito, shall we embark towards the cafeteria. The morning announcement will be upon her shortly."

"Hmm, I think something is off. A lone figure thought to themself. "This game is missing something."

The person wrecked their brain trying to think of what it was. The people, motive, trial, and punishments were all there. Thinking deeply, the person finally had an idea.

"Aha! It's this game with set up. I've given these idiots too much freedom. If this little community is the thrive, we need some better rules in place. Hopefully, everyone won't complain about the sudden rule change. Oh what the hell, I'm the DM! What I say goes! Now, to make this more interesting. Upupupu!"

The announcement blared over the speaker as Kirika opened her eyes. Clad in only her blue and white striped undergarments, the girl walked towards the small mirror on the wall. One good luck showed her eyes were still slightly red and puffy from all the crying she had done the previous day. After everything, she had still cried herself to sleep. She quickly threw her clothes on and made her way towards the dorm's bathing area.

Entering the women's side, she spotted Aiyaka and Mitsuba.

"Wow, Kirika," Aiyaka said as she changed out of her clothes, save her injured arm's bandages, "you look-"

"Like shit?" Kirika injected.

"I was going to say "slightly better". Geez, why does everyone think I'm all jokes." Aiyaka continued as she walked towards the showers. "Well, see you in here Boobs and Smaller Boobies!"

"Wow, she complains in immediately underscores herself." said Mitsuba. "And it looks like she's continuing on her perverted humor for now. Hopefully, she'll drop it sooner than later."

As she finish criticizing the airheaded-ish girl, Mitsuba walked over to the artist.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Just like I told Miss Spastic. But thanks for the consideration." As soon as Kirika answered, she turned towards the showers and took off. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone a bit more"

The cafeteria buzzed the eight captives begin to worm their way into the room.

"I might just go back to bed after this." Takura murmured.

"When aren't you tired?" Takashi joked only to grow serious. "Although, given the trial and what we witnessed last night, it's understandable if any of us lost sleep."

The room fell silent a moment before an all too familiar voice and image appeared.

"Hello everyone, it's your lovely, benevolent bear to all the children adore." he said as he popped up by the doors. "Now, I've got a little gift for you all."

"We don't want anything from you. It's probably an additional motive." Ito replied.

"I'm hurt that you think so little of me, my lovely girl. I promise you this gift is meant to help everyone. You see, I believe I've been a bad parent to you all. As such, I am laying down some rules to help you wall. In just a second, check your E-Handbook. All the new rules are in there in black-and-white."

Throughout the room, a slight jingle played on everyone's person. Each person pulled out their electronic device into the newly added Rules tab. The screens flash the words Monokuma was now enforcing.

1: Doors locked by Monokuma cannot be accessed.

2: Any attempts to destroy the walls to escape are a no-go.

3: After a murder occurs, if the victim is the mastermind, the main door will open in three minutes.

4: If the victim is not the mastermind, a class trial will be held.

5: A body discovery announcement will sound when two people discover the body.

6: You will be allotted in hour and a half together evidence for the class trail.

7: If the Blackened is the majority vote, they will be executed.

8: If the blackened isn't the majority vote, they will continue living.

9: If the mastermind isn't killed by the end of the two-week period, all but the mastermind will die.

10: Monokuma is free to add to the rules of the situation calls for.

"Well, what do you think? Great, right?" Monokuma practically sung.

"Intriguing." Tomoki said. "You have provided additional assistance as you claimed."

"Exactly! Thanks for your cooperation."

"However," Tomoki continued, "these rules will aid any Blackened. The added and change the rules allow them a surplus of time to cover their tracks if they are mistaken."

"Heh-heh." Monokuma chuckled as he began to fidget around. "Well, I can't just support only my good kids. A true parent loves all of them unconditionally."

"Even with that, it is nice that we now have a solid list of rules." Mitsuba said as she continued to scan the display.

"Um, why does he keep insisting we're his kids?" asked Takura.

Monokuma look pleased with himself. With his new rules in place, he knew the game would evolve. Finally, this would be on the stage it was meant to be.

"Much like Santa, I'm givin' and ditchin'. Toot-a-loo!"

True to his word, the bear spirited himself away from the group.

"So, anyone else wonder why he didn't answer Takura's question? Anyone?" asked Aiyaka.

"Takura, Aiyaka, I don't believe this is the big takeaway here." Sora said. "With these rules, Monokuma is definitely scheming something, right?"

"No doubt." Ito added. "Not that we don't have enough to worry about already. It's obvious he wants to speed up the rate we're killing each other and foster the growing distrust among us."

Across the room, the sudden sound of a chair scraping against the floor drew everyone's attention. The cause of the sound, Kirika Miki, tossed her garbage away and continued her walk out of the room.

"It appears our compatriot Kirika still needs her time." stated Tomoki. "I do not blame her after what she has gone through. I hope you do not believe me to be cold, but given our predicament, it would be in our best interest to withhold our emotions for a latter date."

"Perfectly understood." Mitsuba replied. "It's best to be rational at all times. If we give into emotions, we'll be more likely to act against our best interest. We just have to imagine it's the championship game and set our sights on the trophy."

"Um, that's good and all for you to meat-head, sports types, but care to simplify it better for us normal folk?" Aiyaka joked.

"Really." Takashi said shaking his head.

Walking towards the makeshift trial room, Kirika veered to the door to the right of the hallway. She had noticed the doors had unlocked after the trial last night. Kirika had stayed last and stumbled back to her room when she accidentally started to open the door. Given the floor plan and what all the group had already discovered, she had a guess that behind the door laid the stairs to the main basement floor.

She opened the door, she was greeted with downward stairs. Kirika knew her guess was right as she began to descend. After a split, single level set of stairs, and empty door framed assured the artist into the bottom floor. Kirika readjusted her dyed red bangs as she walked into the construction site.

The large, open room was a pale white; it's mid-completion evident wherever someone looked. A finished elevator shaft connected it to his upper, finish comrades. Two restrooms, two open rooms, and a single room that had a door lined the walls. Despite the fact that work was needed, the floor was clear of any construction supplies, save a few scattered hammers and saws. No doubt the mastermind had left them out to aid in the murders they wanted to happen.

"That's strange." Kirika muttered as she noticed the one room that had a door. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. To her surprise, the door opened and yielded a bigger surprise.

The act of walking into the room caused the lights to turn on. With the room now illuminated, pictures all over the room became visible in addition to another door all the way on the other side of the room.

"What the…"

Plastered over all the walls were various pictures of Junko Enoshima. Though a majority of them were from magazines and the like, several photos bore a different style. They seem to be taken by non-professionals. Private pictures intermixed with the others. Several bore locations from Hope's Peak.

Kirika was taken aback by all this. As she tried to process the information, she knew what to do.

"Everyone needs to see whatever the hell this is."

The picture was simple. The blonde first year and her Senpai stood side-by-side; their arms around each other like friends. Even though they could've gotten that redheaded photography girl to get the shot, they had decided to be more secretive about it. Instead, the first year had forced her older sister to do the job.

With a sudden flash, the scene was copied to the small camera. The two subjects of the picture looked over the image. The second year smiled with delight.

However, that same picture was the only one not on display. As the former second year decorated the room, she kept that one for themself. Not only would the image incriminate them, the picture also held great sentimental value.

Their picture with them and Junko sat alone on the desk in the sealed room. If only the other captives had seen it, the legacy of despair would have ended for them there.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

The sun shone brightly through the classroom windows as birds chirping outside. Mitsuba looked around the room, seeing all her classmates chatting away in their groups. Slowly, the class door slid open and their teacher walked inside.

"Stand." Tomoki's voice rang out. As everyone, Mitsuba included, stood, he continued the routine. "Bow."

Mitsuba rose to a different site. Around the now destroyed classroom, her fellow students laid dead and bloody. She took a step back. Beneath her, blood pooled by her feet.

Suddenly, the mangled body is began to rise. Little by little, the sixteen corpses grew closer. Mitsuba tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out.

This was the nightmare that jolted Mitsuba Kanamori awake in a cold sweat that morning. Even after waking up and going about her morning routine, the dream and it's sense of dread carried with her.

Sora stopped as he reach the seating area in the main entrance. Ever since their captivity, the cyclist had kept up a physical regiment. He had never been the type to slack off and let circumstances prevent him from doing so. Now, he had just finished doing a few laps around the floor.

"Um, Sora…" he heard a voice.

Opening his eyes, he saw Kirika standing before him. Looking at her, it was evident she was uncomfortable. However, her face also hinted she had something she needed to say.

"Ah, Kirika, what's up?"

"Tell everyone to go to the basement. There's…there's something we need to see."

Kirika began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't we need to go altogether?"

"I've seen it. Just…please."

Within 10 minutes, Sora had gathered the other six. Following Kirika's suggestion, they had descended into the basement.

"So she wanted us to check this please?" Takura inquired.

"That's what she told me." Sora replied.

"Well, it doesn't look like much." said Aiyaka. "Still, why did she tell us to look and leave by herself?"

"It's probably because of Seiji." Mitsuba stated. "Kirika was always with him when she socialized."

"Yeah, that's right." Takashi spoke up. "The times when she was by herself, Kirika would always stay away from us and kinda glare. I always wondered a bit about that."

"Actually, when she spoke to me earlier, she seem to be having a little problem." Sora said. "I'd wager she just has problems speaking with others and was always her support. But now that she is all by herself-"

"Not that it isn't important to discuss our friend and their problems, but she gave us a task. With time not on our side, we may want to check this floor." Ito calmly interrupted.

"Ito is right." Tomoki agreed. "Given the bare bones layout and what Sora has stated words were, I can conclude whatever we need to observe is behind the sole door."

Taking the initiative of his words, Tomoki lead the group to the room. He opened the door, revealing to the group what Kirika had seen beforehand.

"What the…" muttered a few in the group.

"It appears our captor has quite an unhealthy obsession with the late Ms. Enoshima." stated Tomoki.

"Wow, look at all this! No wonder Miss Moody wanted us to see this. I mean, damn, what a collection!" Aiyaka sounded out.

"Look, some of these were taken at Hope's Peak." Takashi said. "These have gotta help."

"No, they don't." Mitsuba replied. "Given she and all of us were students levels none of this down. Add in the times of day from the shots from the backgrounds and we all still could have taken these."

"Even this does not factor in the possibility that these were given or taken." Tomoki added.

"So, we're back to square one." Takashi sighed dejected.

"Unfortunately." Ito called out. "Even this door isn't opening."

Although given more insight, the group left in dissatisfaction. What was hopefully a lead had brought them nowhere. They ascended the stairs and went about their normal business for the remainder of the day.

The next morning before breakfast, Ito entered the Records' Room upon the fourth floor. With other efforts not getting them anywhere, she had decided to re-check previous efforts. The bluenette scanned the bookshelves and came upon the school records Tomoki had mentioned the first day. She flipped through the pages and noted everything was there. Their pictures, names, statistics, achievement, everything. However, she also took note of what wasn't there.

"Hmm…where are the others?" she mumbled to herself in thought.

As she said, the records only contained information on the initial 11 that were held there. The files of the other former five classmates were absent.

Despite this fact, it still remained that the files present looked official. There was no doubt in Ito's mind that these were the real deal. Whoever the mastermind, they had enough pool or ingenuity to get the documents from Hope's Peak.

Ito placed the files on a nearby table and begin again her search for clues.

"Rise And shine, kiddos." the announcement blared. "Welcome to day seven of our little getaway. Unfortunately, that means after today, will be halfway done. Oh boo-hoo, I miss you already. Is this what they call empty nest syndrome? Well, anyway, it's time to get up. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk out my issues."

Mitsuba groggily awoke. As she dressed and styled her hair, she recalled that for the second night, that nightmare had returned. The athlete knew the stress was getting to her. Throughout the day, she could do activities to get her mind off the fact. At night as she laid in her bed however, it was a different story. Throwing those thoughts aside for now, she steeled herself for the day

As per the morning routine, she left and headed for the mess hall. Getting out of the stairwell on the third floor, Mitsuba continued towards her destination.

Behind her though, a shadowy figure approached her. A hand reached out, catching the girl off guard.

The cafeteria was mostly quiet as it three occupants sat and went about their business. Tomoki ate his breakfast as Sora was finishing making his tray and Kirika seemed to be scrambling away at some paper.

"Hey, what'd you got there?" asked Sora as he sat next to Kirika.

Sora had decided yesterday to help Kirika out of her shell. By his own volition, he would help her branch out in Seiji's place. He noticed how he seemed to be the one Kirika was most comfortable with. Whether that was due to him providing her comfort when she needed it most, he knew not.

Looking at the paper. He was blown back by the image that greeted him. Even though the piece was only in pencil, the paper before a realistic picture of Seiji Utaru. It was truly worthy of her former title of Ultimate Artist.

"I just wanted a picture of him." Kirika said softly. She continued refining the image as she spoke; her eyes never leaving the paper.

"That's completely understan-"

"Ahem," a loud voice interrupted. "Attention, a body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the trial will begin."

Takura looked over the body and crime scene in detail. He had discovered the scene and immediately went to find someone. That was when he had run into Mitsuba and brought her here.

Laying prone was the lifeless body of Ito Tsubomi, the Ultimate Voice Actor. Blood pooled around her head in a sign of brutally that had ended her.

After the announcement sounded for the two observers, a small ding alerted them to the arrival of the next Monokuma File.

Victim: Ito Tsubomi

The victim died due to blunt force trauma to the school. They appear to have only a wound sustained on the back of their head. Time of death was 6:43 AM

The pair looked over the document and awaited for the others to begin to arrive.

The first three to arrive were Kirika, Sora, and Tomoki. They told how they had heard the announcement, looked over the Monokuma File, and had the bear tell them to head to the Records' Room.

"Well, now that we have more people, we should start investigating. Shall we?" said Takura.

At that statement, the quintet begin their search waiting for the other two to arrive.

"I am sorry I was unable to save you." Tomoki muttered as he looked over Ito's body. It was only a few days ago that the two had teamed up to find the mastermind and help everyone get out. Now there she laid, never to get up again.

"Here." Kirika said to the room. Everyone turn their attention to her to see her crouched down by a shiny object.

"Ah, she's right." Sora said. "Look at the end of the bat. It's covered in blood."

The metal bat that laid on the ground near Ito's body was far enough away that the blood pool wouldn't have a dirtied it. A small splash of blood colored the end which seemed slightly bent.

"It looks like the culprit just abandon the bat." Mitsuba observed.

"What's this about a bat? Are there vampires here now?" A voice called out, startling the group. The five turned around to be greeted by a smiling Aiyaka and Takashi entering the room.

"Sorry we took so long." Takashi let out.

"It is not a problem." said Tomoki. "All that matters is that you are currently present. Two more pairs of eyes are much appreciated."

"So Strawberries got chopped, huh?" Aiyaka spoken once more.

"That's correct." Takura responded. "And it's this bat that we think may be the cause. That should catch you two up."

"Alright, let's investigate!" Aiyaka started off again.

Takura took position again as crime scene watcher as the other six set to work.

"Hmm, what of these documents?" Sora said, gesturing to the table. Both the Hope's Peak student profiles and another book sat atop the furniture.

"That is the school files I mentioned earlier." Tomoki stated. "Although, this is one I don't recall." He opened the book and was greeted by ghastly images. "What person would create this?"

Inside the black book were images that were burned into several of their brains. The book seemed to be a collection of images from the Killing School Life. As he flipped through the pages, a small strand of hair seemed caught on one photo.

"Seems like someone was keeping tabs on a ton of things." Mitsuba said.

"Indeed. And it would be best if we do not dwell too much on this for now."

"Hey everyone." Sora called out. "I want to verify something. The Monokuma File said Ito was killed at 6:43 AM. Does anyone have an alibi for then?"

The group mostly shook their heads.

"I can touch for Kirika and I." Tomoki replied. "The two of us had arrived at the cafeteria already."

"Yeah, same." Kirika quickly tossed back.

"So that leaves most of us without one. Unfortunately I can't give one for myself." Sora commented

"Well, this area is covered. Shall we all go elsewhere to look for clues?" Mitsuba spoke.

The group agreed to her idea and split up. The clock tick onwards and soon the trial began.

The time seems to fly by as the daily stream of the 78th class continued. Alone in the dark, they watched. Soon this game would reach its end. With only six people left, the climax was around the corner. Hope would lose in the spare would spread.

"Soon, Junko, soon your vision will completely spread further. Hope will vanish. Your legacy will further cement."


	8. Chapter 3 Part 3

"Welcome to the third trial." Monokuma spoke. "Here you'll de-yada, yada, yada. You get what needs to be done. You're all smart folks."

"The victim was Ito Tsubomi." Mitsuba recapped. "We found her in the Records' Room this morning. Her time of death was 6:43 AM. Given this information, anyone present is a suspect."

"Not exactly." Sora spoke up. "Remember, during the investigation process, I took everyone's alibis for the time. Two of us or off the suspect list."

"Tomoki and me." Kirika said.

"If Kiri says so and Tomoki backs it up, I trust it." Aiyaka stated.

"Don't call me that." Kirika deadpanned back.

"Fine, Ms. Dark and Gloomy." replied Aiyaka. "Anywho, let's move along. If you're going to be that way, what makes you think these two alibis apply. They could have set a trap."

"Ah, good point!" Takashi exclaimed. "If a trap was set, they could go elsewhere and establish an alibi."

"You arrived late, but I believe we told you two that a bat was found at the scene. That is the murder weapon." Tomoki said

"And how does that prove a trap wasn't set. A bat could still be used with a wire or some contraption."

"Except none of those things were found." Takura stated. "If the culprit was trying to establish an alibi, they wouldn't be there or have the time to clean that up."

"Consider if we did. Why would one of us not abscond with the bat?" explained Tomoki.

"Makes since now." Takashi admitted.

"So, their alibi stand." Sora said. "That makes things easier with two less suspects. Five are much better than seven."

"Four, not five. And that's three less suspects." Aiyaka spoke up.

"What do you mean? Who are we excluding?" asked Mitsuba.

"Me, of course. You mentioned the weapon was a bat, correct?"

"And how does that eliminate you from the list?" Mitsuba cocked her head.

Easy. Think about all the force required to do someone in with a bat. Given my non-usable arm in the relative tightness of the scene, how could I pull this off?"

The group thought for a moment before they spoke again.

"Fine, your logic matches up." Mitsuba agreed. "And it's not like you've been thinking all this time. There is no way you could have done it."

"See, you will need to trust me more. Besides, why would I kill Strawberries?"

"That's a good point!" Mitsuba replied. "Why was Ito targeted for being the mastermind? What actions made her appear suspicious"

"What about where we found her?" Kirika chimed in.

"The Records' Room?" said Sora. "What of it?"

"No one really went in there. What was she doing in there?" Kirika said.

"That would seem a bit weird." Takura stated. "If I recall correctly, we found nothing there before."

"I'm know the reason Ito most likely entered the room."

The room turned towards Tomoki at his statement.

"The day after Taru's death, I had summoned Ito alone and the pair of us conspired to unravel the mastermind. Since then, we searched and relayed our information among ourselves. It is without a doubt, this was the activity Ms. Tsubomi was engaged in before her untimely demise. I hope you do not hold these actions against us. This strategy was mine. Given our circumstances and time constraints, this was the best course of action in my honest opinion."

"I…I understand." admitted Mitsuba. "The plans you develop and implement usually succeed. I guess that's why you got your title." She chuckled. "But thanks for your honesty. With this, we know why Ito was in the room."

"So, because Strawberries was in the Records' Room before wake up call, someone saw her and offered her. I mean, other than seeing a goth-loli in the morning, what coulda set them fully off?" Aiyaka questioned.

"The books, right?" Kirika chimed in again.

"Books set someone here off?" Takashi spoke.

"It may appear in sane, but the contents of said books are nothing to scoff at." Tomoki said. "I scanned over the pair of text Ito had set aside. The first contain the profiles on the eleven of us who awoke here. This tome was knowledge among us all. However, the text beside it is different. This black clad book contains information and images over the Killing School Life. Given it was unknown and compounded with her early activity and our captor's admiration of Junko Enoshima, I believe facts speak for themselves."

"A case of paranoia and misunderstanding…" Takura murmured.

"I would be remiss should I not mention an additional clinical found within the book." Tomoki said, picking up his speech.

"Another clue? How would a murder book help us out more so than whatcha said?" piped in Aiyaka.

During my observation of the contents of the book, hidden among the pages was a hair strand."

"Hair? What of it?" asked Takashi.

"From our conversations, it is safe to say no one present knew of the book's content. This would imply Ito was the only person who had observe the interior. Such a thing could explain a hair; it having fallen from her during her reading. However, the hair found does not match Ito. Ms. Tsubomi as we all know had long, blue hair. They hair present in the text with a small, brown hair."

"Small, brown hair…" Kirika took in the information.

"Playing devil's advocate, who is to say that hair belong to the culprit?" Mitsuba mused the thought.

"Recall the scene." began Tomoki. "The book had yet to be opened before I checked it. Then, should the hair be mine, the color would not match the description given. From this, I concluded the culprit saw the book open when they struck, providing them with more evidence in their mind. After their blow that fell Ito, they closed the book, unaware of their single hair having fallen, and awaited to see if Ito truly was the mastermind."

"If this is true, then we have three suspects left." Mitsuba stated. "Sora, Takashi, and Takura all have brown hair and no alibi."

"Mitsuba, you were with Takura when you found the body, correct?" asked Aiyaka. "And Sora was with Artsy and Tomoki. Is this about right? Sorry, I came a bit later, remember?"

"Yeah, why?" Mitsuba replied.

"Well, the rules state the announcement sounds when two people find the corpse. I was wondering about that rule a little. Hey, Monokuma, what counts as "two" people?"

"What…huh, me…Sorry, I was dozing off a little." Monokuma snapped to attention. "To answer your question, the number refers to the number of people outside the room who find it."

"And what of the killer? What if they leave and reenter the room?" plundered Aiyaka.

"Well, in that case, they count as someone who found the body. I guess this is the first time anyone has asked me that. So you are better remember this!"

"Heh, thanks for the tip and clue." Aiyaka giggled. "There, I've cleared Takura."

"Huh? How was he cleared?" Sora asked.

"I see." Tomoki raised his fist to his mouth in thought. "Monokuma mentioned that Aiyaka was the first to pose that question. For Takura to find the body, get Mitsuba, and trick us into thinking he truly did, it would be improbable."

"Because he couldn't have known about that clause!" added Mitsuba.

"Y'know Aiyaka, for your airheadedness, that was helpful." Kirika spoke while facing the floor.

"Thanks. Wait, did you just insult me?"

"So, the culprit is either Takashi or Sora." Takura said. "Tell us all, what was it you two were doing at the time of the crime?"

"I was getting up around then." Sora stated.

"I overslept. That's why I was late." Takashi said.

"Both these statements fit their character." spoke Tomoki. "This does not absolve one of their lies, however."

"YAWN! I'm starting to get bored." Monokuma interrupted. "Can you all wrap this up soon? I mean, you've got a 50-50 chance and seven voters. Just guess and hope you get it right."

"Now hold on, will get this soon." Mitsuba interjected.

"I think I know who it is." Kirika spoke.

"What, again!?" Aiyaka called out.

"It's Takashi."

The statement from Kirika made everyone look at the blamed party.

"Me!? Why me!?" he stammered.

"Your behavior. You've quieted down."

"What does that mean? How does that implicate me?"

"The only times you spoke, you questioned the evidence. Also, you were late earlier."

"Ah, I see!" Takashi said. "It's the same as last time. You guess the culprit and wait to spot a tell or direct incrimination!"

"Takashi…" Mitsuba uttered.

"See, she's going after us all till she finds the killer. This will get us nowhere."

"Takashi, that is enough." Tomoki spoke up. "This is evidence against you. Even in these dire straits, and innocent party with defend them self. You are along the lines of attacking her statements. We have outlined the motive, so just admit it and go out with dignity."

"We understand a little, Takashi. Please." pleaded Sora.

"I…I…Okay, fine. It…it was me." Takashi said.

"Ooo, an admission! Perfect chance to start the voting!" the voice of the monochromatic bear practically sung.

As before, the voting process proceeded in the corporate was chosen.

"Yup, Takashi Nagai, the Ultimate Architect, murdered Ito Tsubomi, the Ultimate Voice Actress. Now, this bear has places to be. Let's give it everything we've got! It's Punishment Time!"

"Huh, wait!" Sora let out for Takashi's sake.

Monokuma pressed the red button in front of him. As with Suzuki, the floor beneath Takashi brought the bespectacled man downward.

The lights flashed on, illuminating the dark space. Surrounding Takashi on four sides were giant, Jenga-like towers. Poles rose on each side of the four towers and produced hammers. Takashi looked in confusion as hammers started going up and down, knocking blocks away. Little by little, the stability of the towers were threatened. The hammers chipped away more and more until they couldn't take it any longer. With a great sound, the towers collapsed inward. Beneath the rubble, a pool of red began to form.

"Wow, what a show! It certainly woke me right up" Monokuma shouted. "Well, off you go. Have a nice rest of the day. And remember, after today, you only have six days left."

Alone, the person recalled would have occurred till this point. Now that the halfway point of their game had been reached, things were bound to get interesting. They knew of the secret alliance between Tomoki and Ito. They knew about Takashi's growing distrust. They knew it all. Anything underneath this roof was not a secret.

In order to keep Junko's will alive, everything had to go according to the plan. The game was proceeding along the lines they had anticipated.

With six members of the class remaining, this game was not over. No, it was not a game. It was a battle between hope and despair. One that would be in favor of Junko's side. That was one thing they could be sure of.

Survivors: 6


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1

" Alright class, we'll start with introductions now."

The standard greetings begin with a certain bluenette giving hers. As she finished and sat, the next person stood in begin.

"Name's Kirika Miki. I'm here, because they called me the Ultimate Artist." With those few words spoken, the girl quickly sat back down and begin to sketch something.

A timid pink haired girl followed by a man in purple shades gave theirs before the next row begin.

"Nice to meet everyone." The man said. "I'm Sora Shironane, the Ultimate Cyclist as they call me. I hope we can be friends."

Next came a certain famous composer. Then a great pastry chef gave their intro. Afterwards, another person finished and so the third row started.

"Greetings my new classmates. My name is Tomoki Hana. Due to my logical and practical skills and advice, the board sought fit to grant me the title of Ultimate Strategist. I hope these upcoming years are insightful, informative, and full of delight and camaraderie."

After his extended greeting, the next people gave their introductions including a grease-covered man. Finally, the last man in the row began his.

"Hey, my name is Takura Nozomi. The talent I possess is that of the Ultimate Editor. Anyway, I had a late night at the publishers', so I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

Takura did as he said, sitting down and laying his head on the desk. And so, the next person began.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am Mitsuba Kanamori. As a star athlete in basketball, they deemed me worthy of the title of Ultimate Basketball Player."

She bowed and retook her seat as the next person did their intro. Finally, the last person rose to give theirs.

"Heya! I'm Aiyaka Tsukira. So listen, it might sound weird and cool, but I've been appointed as the Ultimate Influence. Basically, it just is like being the best motivational speaker, though Ultimate Motivational Speaker sound so lame. That's why I convince them to change it. Anywho, I really like to have fun. Also some of my favorite music are bands like ClariS, Ga-"

"Please, Ms. Tsukira, you may take your seat."

"Kay!"

These were simpler times. Better times. No dealt any of us would trade anything to go back. But there was no going back. For this hell that we are stuck in is our reality.

"Hello all you little scamps, it's 7 AM. Welcome to day nine of our game. Have a wonderful time." With that short greeting, the announcements shut off.

Despite the time limit been more than half over, the morning ritual was still the same.

"This place has become quite empty." Tomoki stated. "It is unfortunate that we have dwindled down to six."

"I know it's just an observation, but way to bring down the room. Is it too much to just eat breakfast in peace?" asked Aiyaka.

"Ah, you're here." Kirika sighed as she noted Aiyaka at the door.

"C'mon Kirika, cut her of a little slack." Mitsuba said. "Sure she's a bit annoying at times, but you don't have to treat her like that."

"What? That's what you think?" Aiyaka feigned being hurt.

"Hey, what's this about?" came voice behind the raven haired girl. She quickly spun around and came face-to-face with Takura.

"Taku, Mi-Mi called me annoying!" she cried crocodile tears.

"Wait, Taku and Mi-Mi?" Sora chimed in.

"Well, um, she has a bit of a point." Takura admitted.

"Really…" she said dejected. "Come on guys!"

The room irrupt it into laughter, even getting a few chuckles out of Kirika. For once in the star situation, the remaining group enjoyed themselves.

DING DONG!

Throughout the building, the sound alerted everyone. Usually they knew a message given at unusual times meant someone had died. Luckily, the voice told them differently.

"Attention everyone, I have an important announcement. As such, please report immediately to the main entrance. Tardiness will not be tolerated."

The remaining six gathered as instructed as they awaited the monochrome teddy bear to give an appearance.

"So…um, what do you think he's gonna do?" Aiyaka pondered.

"No doubt something terrible." Takura spoke.

"C'mon, what I'm doing isn't ALL terrible." A familiar voice rang out. The sudden sound of Monokuma caused the crowd to slightly jump. "Sure, some of this is bad news, but I've got presents for you all as well."

"I don't trust them already." said Kirika.

"Hey, don't knock em to you try em!" Monokuma pulled out a box and opened it, revealing six engraved knives. "Ta da, your very own survival tool!"

"What makes you believe we'll take these?" asked Mitsuba.

"It doesn't matter if you take them now or not. I'll be dropping these off in your room regardless. Now, onto why these are survival tools. You see, for the rest of this game or until someone dies, all access to the cafeteria and water sources have been cut off. Considering we still have six days left including today, that's unfortunate for you. So to avoid dying of thirst, you got to get busy. Maybe you'll even get lucky and take out the mastermind."

"What is your reasoning for doing this?" Tomoki asked.

"Why?" the bear continued. "Duh, so you don't just sit back and run out most of the timer to see if the mastermind makes a move and then you apprehend them."

"So, you're trying to speed things up." said Sora. "But if time runs out, you win. Like you said, you're trying to prevent this last-minute plan. Given how well you snuck around till now, there has to be more to this."

"Yeah." Monokuma said sheepishly. "It's also to keep things entertaining. Frankly, you're all too cautious. I feel this will help things going forward. I mean as far as characters in these type of situations go, it's like you're not fully fleshed out yet."

"You're saying we'd-" Sora began again before being cut off.

"I'll take mine here." Kirika said as she stepped forward. Removing the knife from the box, she and preserving the object. The blade was a good four and a half inches with the black handle baring her name in silver. Kirika quickly tucked it into her jacket.

"Kirika, are you sure of this?" Tomoki asked her.

"The bear said we'll get it anyway, so it's better to always have my eye on it."

"That is true." Tomoki quickly pondered before he followed suit.

Ultimately, these actions led the other four to take their "presents" too. Once they had all received their gifts, Monokuma left and an unease spread among the group.

"Day ten already. Man, time is been flying and we aren't any closer to the mastermind's identity." Sora mused. The group had gathered at the entrance since the mess hall had close the day before.

"Sora, given the measures they have taken, the mastermind a slowly revealing themselves." Tomoki said. "The fact that they want us to continue the game as opposed to waiting out the time limit shows a bit of their personality."

"Yeah, I could really go without this rule." Mitsuba added.

"I find the best way to deal with this sleep through it." Takura stated.

"I have to agree with Mitsuba." Aiyaka chimed in. "Right now, I could really use a shower."

"For once I agree with you." said Kirika.

A small laugh escaped the mouth of Mitsuba.

"What?" Kirika turned her attention towards the girl.

"Nothing really. It's just, as terrible as everything has been, it's really great that you finally been able to open up. You think just a little less than two weeks ago, you weren't able to talk to any of us."

"Well, um…you see…" she quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"It is okay, Kirika, everyone has their own hurdle that they have had to overcome." Tomoki encouraged. "Just be proud of your accomplishments."

"Um, not that I'm not proud for Kiri, but let's get back to the situation at hand. Did anyone else have any food reserves?" asked Aiyaka.

"Wait, you just said "anyone else". You have food saved that Monokuma didn't seal off?" Sora pointed the question at her.

"Yeah, an apple."

"And where is it now? This could help us."

"I eated it." Aiyaka stuck her tongue out as she knocked her first against her head and winked.

"Figures." Kirika sighed.

"Now, now, everyone." stated Tomoki. "The question posed is a valid one. I myself do not have any stored. Does anyone have any?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"I didn't think that far ahead."

"Nope."

"I see. This will be a bit trying, but we will get through this. Now, let us get this day started."

The night carried onward as Kirika continued her slumber. Slowly, the door opened and in the dark, the figure drew closer and closer.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2

"So this is how the despair of death feels…"

The words echoed in the dark room.

"Ahh, it's so wonderful!"

They couldn't believe it had the fillet this way.

"Even a tenth of this despair…Even a hundredth!"

No, no, this result could it be happening.

"I want every last soul on this planet taste such despair!"

Frantically, they grabbed the monitor that displayed the scene.

"I want the entire world to die with that despair in its mouth!"

No…No…NO!

"Okay, let's do this! I reserved an extra special punishment for last! Let's give it everything we've got!"

The emotions welled inside the observer.

"It's…PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

The execution unfolded in front of their eyes. Despite how terrible it was, they couldn't look away. The love of their life gone before their eyes.

Yes, this emotion that had welled up was familiar. One they had heard about. One that was a favorite of love. One for permeated every fiber of their soul.

So, this was despair.

"Welcome today eleven." Monokuma's voice rang out. "Four days left until the end of the game. The only question now is will you make it till then? I mean, it's been two days since you had food or water. Bet somebody's gettin' thirsty…or murdery."

"I swear, this bear is getting very annoying." Mitsuba said out loud to herself as she readied for the day. Before leaving, she checked her desk drawer; seeing the knife was still there.

She walked the empty hallway until she arrived at the meeting spot. Of the five others, it appeared only Tomoki was present.

"Welcome and good morning." he greeted with a faint wave.

Mitsuba grabbed a seat nearby and began to converse to pass the time. Eventually, time did pass and other started to arrive. To the surprise of the pair, Aiyaka was the next one out followed by Sora. More time pass before Takura join the group.

"Given her usual routine, I expected Kirika would be here by now." Tomoki remarked.

"Ya something mighta happened to her?" inquired Aiyaka. "What if a flying saucer abducted her outta this situation?"

"Really? That's what you're thinking?" Takura retorted.

At long last, the door to the dorm area opened and a groggy Kirika walked through.

"Mornin'…" she let out as she yawned.

"You're late." Mitsuba pointed it out. "Were there any problems?"

"Yeah. Given everything, last night was a bitch. Took me a while to fall asleep, but I slept like a rock once I did. It was hard to get up."

"Aw, I was hoping my guess was right." Aiyaka sighed.

"I don't even want to know." Kirika said as she took a seat.

"Now that everyone is here, we may begin." Tomoki spoke up. "As Monokuma stated this morning, it has been two days without basics. With the time limit approaching too, now is the time to be vigilant. I know this may be asking for a lot, but I have nearly uncovered the mastermind."

"Wait! You almost have the mastermind's identity?" Sora exclaimed.

"Indeed." Tomoki nodded. "Though, I need more time."

"And exactly how long do we have to wait?" inquired Takura.

"One more day of thought should suffice." Tomoki added. "Just give me until the morning. I know I will be cutting it close, but this game should end then and there."

"Fine, we trust in you." Mitsuba reassured. "Do what you have to."

"Thank you." Tomoki said. "I shall now pardon myself to my room for contemplation." With that, the strategist walked away.

"Let's just hope this turns out okay." said Kirika.

Having finished their morning get together, the remaining five went their separate ways. They knew with their lack of food and water that they'd need to preserve their energy. As such, the group went about quiet, peaceful activities.

Aiyaka walked the hallways of the second floor. Feeling bored as usual, the ponytailed girl spotted the storage room. Aiyaka figures rifling through some of the junk might kill some time. She opened the door and immediately saw a sight that was not supposed to be there.

Laying on her side, Mitsuba was surrounded by a pool of blood. The blonde laid motionless. Aiyaka instantly knew she had to be dead.

Aiyaka went through the thoughts of what she should do. Finally settling on it, she called out.

"Hey, anyone, we've got a problem!"

As she continued to yell out, Aiyaka processed the situation in front of her. It had only been two hours since the morning meeting where Tomoki had made his declaration. Yet, someone had acted and killed Mitsuba.

"Aiyaka, what's the problem!?" Sora shouted as he ran to her. At last, she'd gotten someone's attention.

"Here." she motioned at the room.

Sora looked past the girl at the scene. The same bloody sight filled his vision.

DING DONG

"Ahem, a body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time has passed, a class trial will commence."

"Should we wait till the others arrive to start?" asked Sora.

"Better not." stated Aiyaka. "With only five of us left, four without the culprit, we have too much to go over."

"Understood." Sora said as the pair walked to the body. "You know, this is very responsible of you."

"Well, I guess you could blame this game for forcing me into a situation like this. Now, let's check out what killed Blondie."

Standing outside the pool of blood, the two looked over the scene. Mitsuba's white tee was dyed a crimson color, but the color was deeper around her stomach. Aiyaka noted a metallic object a short distance away in the blood.

"I know this may sound weird, but can you check her wound?" asked Sora.

"What's the matter, ya squeamish?" inquired Aiyaka.

"It's not that. It's more along the lines of her wound's location. You'd have to lift her shirt and-"

"Ohoho, so even though she's dead, you're still having those thoughts. You know how nasty that is?" chided Aiyaka.

"Urgh, of course you go back to this. Can you please just do this?"

"Kay!"

Aiyaka carefully Went around the pool of blood and lifted up her shirt to show Mitsuba's stomach. Just offset of her belly button, a small wound was visible.

A sudden ding sounded out. The pair reached into their pockets and pulled out their e-handbooks. Sure enough, another Monokuma File has appeared.

Victim: Mitsuba Kanamori

Time of Death: 10:45 AM

The victim died due to loss of blood. A single wound is visible on their stomach.

"Hmm, it's a little later than usual, but the Monokuma File does match up with what we see." Sora mused.

"Still, what object shanked her?" Aiyaka murmured.

"What do you mean by 'shanked'?"

"Well, it's a puncture mark. Somebody stuck something inside her."

"Wait, do you know what that means?" Sora asked.

"That this is the perfect example of That's What She Said?" perked up Aiyaka.

"Not that." Sora practically facepalmed. "It means we've reduced the amount of possible weapons. To do something like that, you'd need something like-"

"Like this knife behind her?" Aiyaka chimed in.

"There's a knife behind her!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you bring it up sooner?"

"Cause, we gotta do this in order."

"I swear, this girl…" Sora mumbled as she wouldn't head.

"So, what's it look like?"

"It's one of the knives Monokuma gave us." Aiyaka said. "And that's not all. The knife has Kirika's name on it."

Sora was stunned. It's was Kirika's knife. The same girl who had brazenly grabbed her's before everyone else, claiming it to be for safety. That should she have it, no one could use it. Had she been planning this the whole time?

"Did I hear my name?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Nope, you're just hearing things." Aiyaka said, flipping the blade over.

Sora watched as Aiyaka lies and moved the knife. If she was doing this, she had to have a reason.

"Oh shit…Mitsuba, huh?" Kirika said in a solemn tone.

"You didn't check the File?" asked Sora.

"No. I heard the announcement and left my dorm room. It took me a bit, because I was checking places." Kirika told.

Footsteps alerted to the arrival of the rest of the survivors. The pair entered and proceeded towards the body.

"Yet another good soul claimed too soon." Tomoki solemnly said.

"It looks like you've already began." stated Takura. "Can you catch us up to speed."

Sora rose from his knelt position and explained what had been uncovered so far. Keeping the knife's owner a secret, the tale left nothing else out from Aiyaka's discovery to the last two's arrival in the room.

"I see." Tomoki mused. "I do not spot any footprints in the blood. Commendable job preserving this detail. With this, we know our culprit made it out before the blood spread."

"So, is the checking of Mitsuba over?" What more do we need to look at?" asked Takura.

"Not yet." stated Tomoki. "Mitsuba's hands are clenched. We should check to see if she hid anything."

Rolling up his sleeves, Tomoki bent down and opened her hands. To everyone's surprise, Tomoki's guess had been right. Held tightly in her right hand was a small tear of white cloth.

"It appears our deceased friend managed to rip some of our culprit's clothes." Tomoki took the scrap in his hands. "From my experience, this came from a cotton shirt."

"Well, the body search seems finished. Shall we split and try to uncover any miscellaneous info? We'll just compare alibis at the trial to save time on searching." offered Kirika.

The group agreed and went their separate ways. Time was precious and with fewer people, it would take longer. So began their last bit of investigation.

Despair…

Every fiber of their body ached.

Screams echoes in their head.

Pain deeper than any other filled them.

Aching more and more with time.

Intense emotions surged forth.

Reality truly was a cold mistress.

Without Junko, life would never be the same. It was the beginning of the end. But the question remained: What would that end be? Dark thoughts began to plant themself in their head.


	11. Chapter 4 Part 3

"Alright, here we go." Monokuma spoke as he wiggles in his chair. "Wow, it really echoes in here now that we've got seven less people. But without further ado, you may commence this trial. Hopefully, this will be entertaining."

"In our investigation of Mitsuba's murder, we uncovered several things." Sora began. "However, let's follow Kirika's suggestion and start with everyone's alibis."

"As most suspect here, I'll go first." Aiyaka chimed up. "Okay, so after the meeting ended and everyone left, I went to the library on the third floor. After some origami, I headed up to the fifth floor. There I messed around, use the restroom, and went to find other things. Then, boom, second floor, body discovery, and what not. Sora came and that's about it."

"I shall attest next." Tomoki uttered. "After my leave of absence, I adjourned to my room until the announcement."

"I'll save us some time." Kirika spoke. "I didn't meet with anybody after the meeting until the body checking. Sora, Takura, you guys meet up any?"

The pair shook their heads.

"So, with no alibis, shall we establish a time table?" Tomoki remarked. "The announcement woke most of us at 7. Due to our diminished states, it was some time before we got together. I recall it was 7:30 when I arrived in the main entrance. Little by little, everyone besides Kirika followed. It was not until forty-five minutes after I arrived that she joined. However, this break in time resulted in nothing happening. Even if someone were to prepare here, the others would have noticed. From here, the time table begins to matter. I left the group at about 8:30. Someone who stayed, would you kindly take it from here."

"I will." volunteered Takura. "After you left, the five of us continued our little chats until around 9. From there, we went our separate ways."

"The Monokuma File stated Mitsuba died at 10:45." Sora interjected. "Aiyaka, you called out, but at what time did you first find the body?"

"Um…a little after 11. I don't know exactly." she replied.

"Then that means the killer had around an hour and a half to plan." Sora continued. "However, they'd only have about fifteen minutes to hide. Given the blood and injury present, I'd wager Mitsuba died shortly after it was inflicted."

"But with no alibis, how does this time table work?" asked Aiyaka.

"Trust me, this should work out." Tomoki reassured.

"So, should we bring up the cloth piece you found?" stated Kirika.

"Indeed, we shall." Tomoki nodded. "During the investigation, I uncovered Mitsuba tightly holding onto a ripped fabric piece. The article in question appears to be from a white shirt."

"Except that doesn't help." Takura interjected. "Everyone here has at least one article of white clothing on."

"True." continued Tomoki. "However, this scrap as I point out came from a cotton shirt."

"And both you and I wear other materials." Sora pointed. "We can further show this was the culprit's by the fact Mitsuba was tightly gripping it. If it was her own white tee, she'd have no reason to hold onto it."

"Then that leaves possible suspects as-"

"I've already got the culprit." Aiyaka deadpanned.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed. "You mean…"

"Yup!" Aiyaka perked up.

"What's do you mean?" Takura asked.

"Well, I mighta hidden a bit of evidence from you three."

"Why would you take this course of action?" spoke Tomoki.

"Ya see, I needed to catch the murderer off guard somehow. With them in the room, I only could hide it. Truth is, the murder weapon was left at the scene. A knife that was similar to several others. Indeed, it was one of the knives Monokuma provided us with. One that belonged to…Kirika Miki!"

Kirika's eyes shot wide with disbelief.

"The knife clearly had your name carved in it. Well, any reason why it'd be there?"

"C'mon, just think about this rationally." Kirika pleaded. "Why would I use my own knife to kill. It's obviously the culprit who planted it there to frame me."

"But Kirika, you were the one who took that knife." said Takura. "You said you wanted to keep an eye on it."

"And I did. That night, as we went back to our room, I hid mine safely in my room."

"Kirika, when was the last time you checked it?" asked Tomoki.

"Just before bed last night."

"So there's a period of time when it could have been stolen." stated Sora.

"Wait, what if Kirika wanted us to think she'd innocent by making herself such a red herring?" Aiyaka chimed in.

"I doubt so." Tomoki spoke up. "It is true the knife is hers and what Aiyaka just said has some of the truth, but I do not believe Kirika would risk it this far. With the unpredictable nature of these trials, she would not know how much of belief we would have in this evidence. Besides, we know Aiyaka hid the knife from the three of us. If Kirika were to have planted her own knife and have it appear as evidence she was being framed to throw us off, she would have discreetly made sure we all knew about it."

"Of course." Sora let out. "But then, who would have framed Kirika?"

"With no alibis, the evidence would point to any of us." Kirika said. "However, the cloth piece points towards two less suspects."

"With Kirika in the clear, that leaves two remaining." stated Tomoki. "The evidence points towards Aiyaka or Takura."

"Then I'll solve this case!" Aiyaka pointed at the ceiling. "Master Detective Tsukira is on the case."

"Aiyaka, why should we believe you. You're one of the suspects." Kirika bluntly said.

"Because, I literally have nothing to hide." Aiyaka grinned. "So, since we've gotten here, we've had to keep washing our clothes, because the mastermind didn't provide us with dressers, correct?"

"Yes, so?" Takura spoke.

"Then you and I are obviously wearing the same clothes as what we had on during the time of the murder. As such…" Aiyaka slipped out of her jean jacket and let it fall to the floor. Other than the white bandages on her right arm, the only white Aiyaka wore was her simple, white tee. Now that her jacket was off, it was on full display.

"Wait, are you saying…" began Sora.

"Correct." Aiyaka flashed a smile. "Check me out. Come and see how my tee is all in one piece." She twirled around behind the podium. "So, what do ya say, Takura? Care to join me in taking off your jacket?"

Takura's eyes grew wide. With a heavy sigh, Takura took off his purple jacket and propped it against his podium. As he turned, a small, missing portion was visible slightly off centered on his shirt's back.

"Upupupu, looks like they've got you there." Monokuma joined in. "Words of defense?"

"No, you can vote."

The roomed looked straight at Takura.

"Well then, let's do so, shall we?" Monokuma said.

The voting prompt appeared. Each person selected their suspect, as had been accustomed to them now.

"Votes have been tallied. Wowie, it's five votes for Takura. Seems Mr. Editor was also feeling guilty. And guilty he was. Takura Nozomi did murder Mitsuba Kanamori."

"Why?" asked Sora.

"I'll just take my punishment now." Takura stated. "But first…" He walked across the room to Tomoki. After whispering something in his ear, he walked back to his spot.

"Wow, a secret." Monokuma laughed. "Bet Takura confesses his secret love before he died. And speaking of dying…It's Punishment Time!"

The floor lowered beneath Takura as he was brought down.

"I've got a very special punishment for Takura Nozomi, the Ultimate Editor." Monokuma called out.

The blackened found himself in a small room. In front of him laid an assortment of manuscripts. A few Monokuma's entered, dresses in different attire. One by one, the bears handed more and more manuscripts as Takura checked off on them. The bears seemed to grow impatient as more and more papers appeared. The manuscripts were flung at the editor. A sharp sensation spread over the man as more and more cuts appeared. Finally, after being cut and bloodied all over, a final manuscript was approved as Takura fell forward in a bloody puddle on the desk. Takura Nozomi was no more.

"Man, talk about a killer deadline." Monokuma laughed. "Well, everyone can go to the mess hall. I've got a feast prepared for you. Just remember, time's almost up. This could be your very last meal."

As the remaining four ate their meals and left, Tomoki pondered what Takura had said to him. He entered his room and thought back on the words in their implications.

"I'm sorry for doing this." Takura had whispered. "The truth is I liked Mitsuba. She was a good person. However, these past couple of days thoughts have been swirling in my head. I'd wake up and feel the urge to kill. I don't know why I have this urge, but I know it's not natural. Please, use this. I feel it may help."

Tomoki thought hard. Why would Takura refuse a defense and vote for himself and yet do everything he did. Somehow, this didn't add up. As his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep, the pieces began to connect. A face appeared before him.

Yes, that face.

Tomoki fell asleep. Tomorrow was the day all would be revealed. Finally, this game would end.

Junko's legacy would live on.

The person collected their thoughts as they sat in the dark. The days of contemplation and despair were over.

Soon, yes soon, their game would take place. Sure, they had things to take care of and set up, but it would be worth it.

Class 77C of Hope's Peak would know what true despair felt like.


	12. Chapter 5 Part 1

"Ma'am, we believe we've track the location where Kirika, Seiji, Takashi, and Tomoki were taken." the man in the black suit said.

It had been eleven days since the game had begun, but the Future Foundation still had yet to act. Whoever had set it up had made sure to keep the location a secret. With certain events happening, the process of locating them had slowed. Fortunately, a breakthrough had occurred.

The man handed a file to the woman in charge. The redhead took it and quickly scanned its contents.

"Alright, this looks good." she smiled. "I'll leave this matter in everyone's hands. Bring them back safe."

"Yes ma'am." the man said as he bowed. He left the room leaving the leader by herself.

This operation would have to commence without their leader. As important as rescuing four of their members were, she had to leave to attend the trial of a certain 14th Branch member.

The branch gathered a team to retrieve the people. One day, just one more day, and they'd be rescued. Hope was all they had that they'd be safe.

Tomoki awoke before the announcement went off. He quickly readied himself and left. Today was the day all would be revealed. It had been a long journey to arrive at this conclusion. Unfortunately along the way, several good people had been lost. He kicked himself for it, but he knew that couldn't let him stop. If he had, the identity of the mastermind wouldn't have been found.

He opened the door and walked out of the dorms to the main entrance. Now that the ban on supplies had been lifted, he would meet everyone in the mess hall to end it. Tomoki founded the reception desk.

A quick shadow blew past him. Before he could do a thing, he felt a cold, metallic object in his throat. With a simple gesture, the object was dragged across his neck. A warm, crimson liquid gushed forth.

Tomoki collapsed to the floor. As the life left his body, his eyes looked at his attacker. A devious smile plastered their face as they observed his last breath.

"So…it was…you…"

DING DONG!

"Attention, this is not a drill! All people present proceed to the main entrance. If you are not present in five minutes, you will be executed. That is all."

All aware of Monokuma's intent should they disobey, the remaining survivors did as they were instructed. Aiyaka and Kirika entered the room followed shortly by Sora. The trio spotted Monokuma casually leaning in the reception desk.

"Now everyone, please turn your attention behind me!"

"Wait, what about-" Sora started as he spotted what Monokuma wanted to show them.

Laying prone, his face turned to the right, was Tomoki. The Ultimate Strategist was surrounded up top by a pool of blood; the upper portion of his white shirt stained crimson.

"Upupupu, not exactly what you expected this morning, huh?" the bear taunted.

"Why you…" Aiyaka started.

"Now wait a moment, Ponytail." the bear grinned. "This is a cause for celebration!"

"What the shit do you mean by that?" inquired Kirika.

"Why just look at how many people we have now." the monochromatic mastermind spoke. "With only three peeps around, we can't hold any trials after this one no matter the outcome. As such, we've reached sudden death. With this comes rule changes. The trial will be two fold. Not only will you determine who killed Mr. Hana, but who the person pulling the strings is. Although, they might not be mutually exclusive. Now, with these stipulations, all rooms on the building will be unlocked. Feel free to search to your heart's content. I'll explain the trial portion when we get there, but just know your lives depend on this. So long now." With that, the bear disappeared behind the desk.

"I'm glad we get to squash that bear soon." Kirika gritted.

"Agreed. Now this nightmare will finally end." Kirika said.

"Um…" Sora cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be that guy, but how do we investigate this?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" questioned Aiyaka.

"Like, do we go together or split up?"

"We split up." Kirika bluntly put. "This way we cover as much ground while avoiding time constraints."

"Considering this is all or nothing, I'll go with that." Sora agreed.

"Okay then, we'll see each other at the trial." Aiyaka waved. "Let's crush this mastermind."

After leaving the other two behind, Sora took off immediately for the fourth floor. With Monokuma's explanation of the entire building being able to be searched, he sought out the intercom room. Having no doubt that was where the robotic bear was controlled from, he needed the answers.

Standing before the door, he reached out and turned the handle. Just as the bear had stated, the door opened and ushered him inside.

The intercom room was modestly sized. Along one wall, monitors displaying every room lit the dark space. In front of them, as expected, an intercom system connected to the monitors and provided access to them. What stood out to Sora though, were two other machines.

Walking over to placed on the intercom, he observed what appeared to be a time operated recorder. Testing his theory, he pushed the playback button.

"Attention, this is not a drill! All people present proceed to the main entrance. If you are not present in five minutes, you will be executed. That is all."

Walking over to the other machine, this device seemed different than the last, yet similar in ways. Like the previous one, it seemed to record things, but it appeared to have a space to plug something adequately sized in it.

Sora notes these machine as he exited the room. With time not on his side, he went about to check on other matters.

With Sora and Kirika leaving to check elsewhere first, Aiyaka took the opportunity to observe the corpse. On the ground was the former Ultimate Strategist and unofficial leader of the hostages, Tomoki Hana. His body currently laid with his front on the ground and his head turned right as if he took note of his attacker with his last breath.

The ponytailed girl grew closer to the body and observed the blood pooled around it. The blood appeared to have originated from his head area. Taking a moment, Aiyaka gently turned the body over. Visible on him now was a single slash wound on his throat. Despite looking all over, no other wounds could be found.

Stepping back a little, Aiyaka noted the blood on her hands. Whenever this occurred, the blood hadn't been there long enough to entirely dry.

Having checked the body, she looked around for the murder weapon. Try as she might, no object fit the description of the injury inflicted. Resolving herself, she went off to the storage and dorm rooms in an attempt to find a possible location for it.

Following her separation from the group, Kirika went down to the "Shrine Room". With every door not leading outside opened, she'd find out what was hidden behind that sealed door. As she opened the door, a strange odor hit her.

The room was a featureless, white room with no doors or windows save for the door she came through. Against one wall was a long, steel table with various tools and metal objects on it. Another wall bore a giant display case. However, what drew her attention was a horrific scene.

There on the ground in front of it laid a badly disfigured corpse. On the other wall was a big, dried blood spot that ran down to the body. Close by on the table sat a monitor with small dots of brownish-red splashed on it. For the body itself, it's face appeared caved in and slightly burnt all over. Whoever the body belonged to, she couldn't tell. Best Kirika could make out was it seemed to be wearing a lab coat.

Having to look away from the body, she finally noted the main object on display nearby. The thing was a metallic, skeletal contraption about five and a half feet tall. While unfinished, half of one arm seemed to be covered in a realistic, skin-like substance. Whatever it was, Kirika had never seen something this advanced.

The clock ticking ever closer, the artist gathered herself and left the room. Today, these events would end.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing. Yes dear children, time has come at last! Come one, come all to Monokuma's Maniacal Murder Mystery Finale! We've heard the fans clamor for more, but sadly all good things must come to an end. As such, everyone proceed to the trial room for the finale. Will the two remaining hopes triumph or will despair rein supreme? You won't want to miss this. This is Monokuma's Announcements signing off for the final time."

It was a chance encounter that changed my life. On the day of the opening ceremony of the 78th Class, I met Junko Enoshima. That was the day I fell in love and the world opened up to me.

Now as I stare at these ten others, I slip myself among them. My love may be gone, but her legacy isn't. Here, despair will bloom once more.

All things must end. Every beginning has one. And here, here marks the end of what began all those years ago.


	13. Chapter 5 Part 2

"Welcome one and all to the grand finale of our game." Monokuma announced. "As stated before, the rules here shall be different. During this trial, you'll determine both Tomoki Hana's killer and the mastermind. Oh, what a delight! To think it's possible that we have a three way standoff. Now then, onto our technical aspects. The proceedings will go forth as always, but once one culprit is solved, you must uncover the other. Should either answer be wrong, all but the mastermind will be executed. For the suspect to be chosen, two of you must vote on them. If all three people vote different people, a deadlock will occur and result in a Game Over for you. Now then, show we start?"

"Wait, this means we have three ways of dying, but only one way of living…" Sora let out.

"Oh, grow a pair. We're just in as dire straights as you." Aiyaka chastised. "Besides, why are you acting so frightened? Trying to throw us off your scent, eh mastermind?"

"What!?"

"OMG, you're so shaken. Finally losing your nerve?"

"Stop this, Aiyaka." Kirika interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"We gotta start somewhere. Didn't you do this sort of thing before too?"

"But her we need for be fully rational and clear headed." she sighed. "These tactics won't work. The mastermind's stayed hidden this long with practically no clues and the clues we did have died with Tomoki. If anything, we need to start with his murder."

"Wow, Kirika, you've really grown." Sora said astonished. "She's right, we need to start there."

"Fine, let's." Aiyaka surrendered. "So we know from the Monokuma Files of past that we'd be aided in our investigation. However, as if to up the difficulty, the bear left us high and dry. As such, I took the task of observing the body onto myself. Although I suspect you two did the same, I'll reiterate the details. It seems Mr. Formal had his throat slashed and bled out from there. The blood also seemed dried, likely implied it happened way earlier. And that's all I have."

"Most of this checks out." Sora stated. "Though you were wrong about one thing. Given how we split up, you would've been the first to check the body. However, when I checked it, some of the blood had yet to dry."

"Heh heh, good." chuckled Aiyaka. "I left out that detail to show you truly checked it. The blood seemed dried at first glance, but some was still wet. The killer would have no need to check the body for such a detail. So, where does that leave you, Kirika?"

"When I observed the body, I noticed that too. Although, I suspect you'll just believe I'm coasting off previous statements now."

"We'll let that slide for now." grinned Aiyaka.

"What of the murder weapon though?" questioned Kirika. " there wasn't one present at the scene and I was unable to find one."

"Same." Sora added. He observed as Aiyaka shrugged. "It seems the killer was thorough with their hiding of the evidence."

"Looks like all we can be sure of was that it was a blade." Kirika stayed. "With all the ones provided and the shape of the wound, it makes logical sense."

"Wait!" Sora interjected. "Given that we established the crime took place shortly before we got there, the culprit wouldn't have had much time to hide the weapon and rid it of any blood."

"Yeah…so, where is this going?" asked Aiyaka.

"I recall during my search that no weapon was present at the scene, so I checked where Monokuma had provided them."

"As did I." Aiyaka spoke up again.

"That's good." Sora nodded. "You see, during my search there, everything was accounted for. Aiyaka, how about you?"

"Mmm…yeah, nothing was outta place."

"And that's my point. If they used one of the provided weapons, there would be evidence that one was used as with the hammer from before. On the other hand, had the weapon been hidden, one would have been missing from the inventory. Henceforth, I believe whoever the culprit is, they used a weapon not provided by the game!"

"Okay, what exactly does this mean, Sora?" asked Kirika.

"Just think about it. Yesterday, Tomoki announced he was going to reveal the mastermind in the morning. Then he winds up dead from a weapon not from the game. As such-"

"The culprit appears to be the mastermind." Kirika let out.

"Duh, that seemed obvious." Aiyaka shrugged. "None of this clears anyone."

"But just who is the mastermind." Kirika mused.

Kirika thought deeply. Before her stood two of her surging classmates, two people who could turn out to be the culprit.

Aiyaka Tsukira, the Ultimate Influence

Sora Shironane, the Ultimate Cyclist

Everything had lead her up to this point. The eight who had died before, their deaths were ultimately on this person's hands. She thought back to them all. Taru, Suzuki, Ito, Takashi, Mitsuba, Takura, Tomoki…and Seiji, her beloved Seiji. This had to end here.

Whoever the mastermind, they'd gotten scared. What other reason would they have killed Tomoki for? He'd had all the clues, but surely she'd be able to piece it all together.

The announcements were automated, so the mastermind would have to control them somehow. The nights and times apart have them time to record, so they could be controlled at a button. Sure, they could be used from the room, but that didn't seemed to be the case. Meanwhile, if they had a remote, this would be no help.

Okay, how about the other rooms. The room with the pictures of Junko came to mind, but nothing stuck out there. Yet, the other hidden room seemed to be on the right track. The burnt body was a telling clue. With the star it was in, the identity wouldn't be confirmed from that. Kirika thought harder. What was near the body in the room that would help her out?

Yes, the metallic object!

Turning her thoughts to it, she recalled it look. While metal and skeletal in appearance, certain parts seemed electronic under the false skin-like material. Thoughts of the school life flooded back. She'd seen something similar before.

She thought harder when the answer delivered itself to her.

Genjiro's robots!

Yes, the Ultimate Roboticist has worked on some at Hope's Peak. However, since the outbreak of protesters and the Parade, he'd been one of the students who left for his safety. Since then, none of the others had seen him.

Then could that be…

She had to admit it and face the truth. Things seemed to point that the body had to be Genjiro. Though what was he doing here? Someone must have brought him there before the game. Given who he was close to school, Kirika was narrowed things down. She had developed a list.

1: The mastermind is either Aiyaka or Sora

2: The mastermind could control Monokuma from the group

3: The mastermind had the added knowledge from all the cameras

4: The mastermind had a connection with Genjiro

With all this info, Kirika at last knew the answer. The one who started it all, the one who engineered the entire event, that person was…

"It was you…Aiyaka Tsukira!" Kirika shouted, pointing at the accused.

"WH-WHAT!?" Aiyaka gasped. "What are you talking about, Kirika?"

"I realized several things during this trial and investigation. First off, the locker room in the basement contained a corpse…one that belonged to one Genjiro Taiga. Back at Hope's Peak, her always follow you more than anyone."

"Yeah, he had a massive crush on me. I mean, given my great body, why wou-wait a minute, how does that indicate me?"

"That's just one thing. Another deals with the mastermind having info others didn't. We didn't think it strange at the time, but looking back during Ito's murder, you arrived late. Yet, as you entered the room, one where you couldn't see the crime scene from the door, you knew Ito had been the one killed. During that time, you'd have no clue who it was until you got further in and saw the scene. Finally, during several instances, you seemed an expert on the rules and subtleties of the game, more so than everyone else. This may be coincidence, but I don't feel so with everything else adding up."

"Kirika…" Sora murmured.

"So, Aiyaka, let's do this an easy way. Would you mind showing us what you have on your person. And while you're at it, show us your e-handbook's content. I believe you'll have some incriminating evidence."

Aiyaka stood silently, looking down towards the ground.

"Aiyaka, say something…" Sora asked.

"Heh…"

"Heh, heh…"

"Heh, heh, heh…Wow, you totally got me." Aiyaka laughed. "Yup, I'm the one behind this all." She walked over to Monokuma and brought him with her to her podium.

"All this time and you bear-ly figured it out. Get it, bear-ly!" Aiyaka caused the black and white bear to speak.

"Why would you do this!?" Sora shouted.

"Why!?" Aiyaka spoke normally. "Simple really." As she talked, she began unraveling her bandaged arm. "You see, back at Hope's Peak, I was walking around one day when I met someone. In a way, you could say this all began there. Anyway, I believe one word sums it up the best. One simple word…" By this point, Aiyaka had unwrapped her arm, revealing it to be another having been stitch onto own upper arm. She brought it close to her face, kissing it before finishing her statement.

"Love. It all has to do with my undying love for my beloved soulmate, Junko."


End file.
